Siren song
by MelodyHolmes
Summary: Newish companion Isabelle and a tale of high seas and adventure with her beloved Doctor. After Donna there was a forgotten companion.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

The rain beat a steady rhythm against the windows of the town. Coursing down the old panes like tiny rivers. Mother Nature, today she was furious a storm brewing over the day to be unleashed at night. Writhing with the land like a wild beast. The sounds of the waves echoed off the cliff face below.

Creatures were said to swim in these seas. Strange beings that would take young men silently in the night, unbidden deadly in their execution, creatures ha thought the young man on the shore, no such thing.

Simon Moor looked up in anguish and struggled with the line that dipped into the water. Wind and rain continued to rage a torrent against his skin. He cursed angrily thinking on his luck.

When he had left his holiday home the comfy warm surroundings. Now he was sitting, sopping wet and cold in the middle of the night with no sigh of any fish. It was typical. Every trip he took to the shores of Scotland it rained. His missus may be disappointed tonight the grumpy cow he thought sourly. Let's go to Wick bay she had said get some sea air she said. What a waste we could have been in France. The bitter thoughts strained his mind. He felt so tried. He had only agreed because the park hunting was mentioned in his wife's going places book.

He had not known at the time that the season had passed. Again he had been thwarted and disappointed he threw a scathing look to the now pouring skies. His dad had taught him at a very early age to shoot; it was one of the best things about his childhood. They would, every weekend pack their rifles and head to the range. Or out into the woods for a bit of pest control. The entire ritual familiar, even now he packed the same way after all this time.

Then there was this fascination and danger of using a live gun. He had to admit that he was a brilliant shot. Leaving no room for doubt, he had won his first title at twelve. Though his farther had never let him use his own precious gun. Even the polish for the Butt was not to be touched. Now Simon had scoured the attic found the old weapon and had decide with a cold chill that had always accompanied the sight of it to take and use it on this holiday. It was not to be.

Simon thought that fishing would take the place of the hunt he so longed for. Again he was disappointed as the fish seemed to have left. The trip was almost a bust but for the pretty little barmaid at the flute and trumpet. She had a young doe look that could melt steel. Sometimes he wished to be single again. Though he loved Kim to bits, occasionally she grated just like she had today. All he had suggested was that they thought about heading back to Surry. Kim had flipped as they had only spent five days there and had paid for two weeks already. Then he had left before he said something he might have regretted.

The coast was beautiful and he had found a patch of slippery pebbles to sit upon. Set up his fishing kit and had waited and he still waited determined to catch dinner. Truth be told the once welcoming silence was turning oppressive. The rocks seemed more threatening and the sea more angry. Along the edge churning water caused shoots to rise ten foot in the air around jagged peaks. After all it was a long walk back. Surrounding the land even the small town now seemed unfriendly and ominous.

Shivering and slightly frightened Simon straightened looking round trying to calm himself. The rain was now coursing a way down his back and the wind stung his cheeks and whipped his long hair around his face. The long roads looked treacherous and black against the light of the lamps. The pebbles that had moved to accommodate his girth now slippery and untrustworthy he barely wanted to move. With a finale shudder he decided to pack up and start his careful accent back to civilisation.

Then to his surprise a sudden silence fell across the enormous ocean before him. The inexplicable quietness was so unnatural and deadly. Simon stopped dead in his tracks and turn to face the sea. The deep blue now awash with foam and still the storm raged. Fear now griped his soul as he stood stock still. Almost curiously he lifted his hand to his ear and clicked. The noise resounded through his head almost deafening in its clarity. He let out a long sigh but then something occurred to him if he wasn't deaf then what had happened to the sounds of the waves.

The rushing sound of the sea on the shore he could no longer hear. Even more terrified than he was before. Even more terrified than he had been when he was a lad under his duvet after watching an old horror movies. It just wasn't possible complete silence in a rampaging tempest. Torrents of rain still slammed the hills and shore making it harder to see. He looked all around him for an explanation, he found none. Now he could almost swear he heard something below the water, just under the surface. For protection he lifted the heavy weight of his father's rifle.

Even though the season was over he liked to carry with him. Just in case. Then three things happened in quick succession, a cry like a wounded beast, a low thrum as if an engine had been started. Then a new sound rent the air that of the sweetest music.

Though he strained his eyes he could not see its source but the music called to him softened him. He was floating soaring above the waves. There were words now whispered on the winds. Angelic words from angel's lips made him sleepy. Unknown to him was the fact that slowly, he had begun to move towards the sea. As a splash of surf hit his face, he started.

"What the"

He started but the words died in his throat. He was swept back into the calmness, now hypnotised by the song. Though now he was aware of everything but he could not move on his own. His head was no longer in command, his body drawn to the sea. The ebb and tide now lapped at his shoes. The storm was calming the sea settling into a slow rhythm.

Far out in the bay eyes just under the surface watched and laughed. For their spell using voice and sounds was working over this stupid little biped standing helpless on the shore. He swayed slightly as they sang their bewitching song. These pathetic humans were so susceptible and weak.

They didn't even have to extend their voices to bring this undeveloped species under Thesa control. They took in the present effect with relish. Many days now they had watched this one. Such a creature of habit always at this time he would come here to fish or just to walk. Thesa Main had charted his actions and now the trap was sprung. Before this, many days before this they had weaved their song for others. As they have done in the past ever since the crash.

Centuries have past and now they were so close. They called each man preferably one by one to them. They did on occasion lure women but Thesa liked to keep their men at home. They after all the years stalking the ports and harbour of this lonely planet were getting close. Listening to the cries of fish and creatures alike as the ocean and all its bounty was tapped. The seas trawled by so many boats, pirates or fishermen.

Did this planet not care that the animals they caught screamed and cried in anguish. Centuries of this had hardened the Thesa, once such a peaceful and kind race. Now nothing but anger dwelled in their hearts. Now they took back from this evil breed. Profit was all the men of the land were interested in. They are Foolish, greedy, consumed by their own supremacy. Their ignorance would be their undoing. For all this though they cared some but not so much to rule out their vital desires. What were the troubles and strife of this world to those who had travelled so far obtained so much and were even now so close to their goal. So the song continued drawing the prey closer. All they needed were four.

Simon's feet continued to move without his say so. The music had change rhythm more of a drumbeat instead of smooth melody. His eyes the only tell tale sign of life. They showed within them pure terror at a lack of self-control.

The sheer amount of horrifying thoughts that rolled through his brain. The most prominent one of all was that of never seeing Kim again. Kim oh honey I'm sorry he thought desperately. He wanted to scream, run but he could do neither. Tears swam in front of his eyes falling down pallid cheeks, unfelt by the skin they coursed down.

The water Knee high his jeans soaked and heavy, creeping ever higher the relentless trudge into the deep. Feet chilled and numb moved ever slowly forward into the abyss that waited for him. Further he moved up to his waist, his shoulders. The water passed his nose. Then he was completely submerged.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Far in the depths of space a crystal column burst into existence, the heart beat of the TARDIS. Blue, green light shone bight for a moment before dark blue panels also bloomed into life. The rasping sound of ancient Gallifrein engine's came to a slow stop. Hanging in space twirling as a penny spun on a table top. Inside a tall thin well dressed gentleman stood over a computer Screen. He wore a blue shirt with a tight fitting blue suit jacket and trousers. A silver tie hung lazily from his neck barely folded under his collar. Only strange thing about his appearance was the pair of tennis shoes he wore. This Doctor was so different than any other man. His eyes shining with excitement as only the Doctor's could. His thick brown hair styled freely so that stray strands fell haphazardly across his forehead. His hair was the kind that you would love to run your hands through all day long and never get tired of doing so.

His thin chiselled features highlighted by the soft green glow of the console. His full lips parted as a low oh escaped them, oval eyes and thick eyebrows arched, something had caught his attention. Gallifrein text moved quickly across every screen a text that only the Doctor understood. Understand he did, but to Isabelle it was just a series of circles. She looked to the handsome face for some sort of clue to what had made the TARDIS crash into existence when according to the Doctor they were heading to Glish on dyne in the francium nebular.

Now the Doctor knelt and started to fish around under the console. Even in such a prone position he exuded an electric energy. It radiated out from him and if you weren't careful would pull you in. From Isabelle's stand point that was no bad thing? He had saved her life and the lives of all on earth. He hadn't even asked or even stuck around for a thank you. In her eyes that made him the most wonderful man in the universe, that and his parental instinct towards the human race.

Isabelle thought back to her first adventure with him he had come back for her after they were separated. Drowmats had tried to kill her as a sacrifice to their great god nune. They would every century take a human and slaughter it on a holy stone. Humans were deemed as cattle and where oft called hucows. Isabelle had met the Doctor only moments before she was snatched, just passing in the street she had smiled at him and he being him grinned back fully. This had only served to make her smile more broadly. Then she had felt it a hook at the base of her spine and she knew nothing till she awoke on that stone. The Doctor loosening her bonds, at first she had tried to lash out at him but after a few kind words realised he was trying to help her.

He had told her to hide and she had when the creatures had arrived, big troll looking things with four arms instead of two, threatening to destroy everything if she wasn't returned. She had been chosen by blood according to the leader who looked like a deformed spud. Her blood was rare even in the human realm; her blood type was R.O positive. A finger on the button moment ensued. She took a leap and pushed one of the brutes over, the control pad he held went flying and the Doctor caught it. He transported her home before sorting the aliens out. She never did find out what happened exactly what The Doctor had done.

The next day as she walked down the same street there he was leaning against a lamppost. She recalled the huge grin on his face as they met. He said he had something to show her a little treat for saving the planet, and that's where the whole rollercoaster began. Then the ship she had found herself in was amazing but she was getting used to it. They had, had many adventures since all quite dangerous but she would never forget that first meeting. Leaning against one of the ships coral like columns she gazed at him thinking, well spacing.

The Doctor glanced at Isabelle, did a double take and then stared; she was staring right at him. Isabelle was sweet and kind, She was a little impetuous, always wondering off. The one trait in humans he was always surprised by their tendency to wander, insatiable curiosity he had deemed it. She had proven to be quite brave and loyal, though she would run at the first sign of a spider.

He ticked off the list but just like the rest of her species she was a little thick.

"Oi have I got something on my face? What are you staring at?" he questioned raising his eyebrows and looking out from under his lashes. "What, what? Sorry spacing" she explained. Her cheeks flushing just a little under her bright green eyes, as the Doctors intense chocolate brown ones bore into her with a knowing look. He jumped up with his usual burst of energy.

"What about?" he teased approaching her with the air of a wolf "Well? What were you thinking about? Was it about a quite stunning, handsome and charming time lord?" silently he laughed he knew Belle was attracted to him though she never said anything and prob'ly never would. Just the way it should be. Isabelle walloped his arm, Hard.

"Ow"

"Don't you just wish?" She scorned smiling. The Doctor's face fell. Never before had someone beat him up like that, like siblings play fighting. A hollow feeling filled his hearts; he had no family left or a home to speak of. They had all gone now. He absently rubbed his arm.

"Doctor? You alright?" Isabelle wondered "a shadow passed over you face." He coughed to clear his throat. She was already rubbing his arm in comfort she was good like that the small gestures.

"Yes, its nothing. Now let's see where she has taken us to. We're in the middle of space for some reason. The Trix system if I'm not mistaken. Why has she brought us here there won't be any life here for another millennia" He turned to the TARDIS control panel. Pressing buttons as he went. All the screens went into a frenzy of activity before her eyes.

"It's like she's waiting for something? Or she's waiting for me to do something? Either way I haven't a clue what." He squinted at the controls, taking from the inside pocket of his pinstriped jacket, a pair of thick black rimed glasses. He placed them on the edge of his nose, making him look like Isabelle's Aunt Nora but thinner. All that was missing was for him to purse his lips and go

"You'll never get a good man if you dress like that."

There was a loud bang and the TARDIS was off again. Throwing them both around like rag dolls. Isabelle slammed into the side of the old control chair, its arms digging into the side of her chest. The Doctor wincing at the impact and he started clawing at the console to try keep his own balance. Then it ended. The lights of the console still flashing and fading into nothingness making Isabelle's eyes hurt.

"You alright?" the Doctor called concern etched into his noble face. Isabelle nodded winded by the sudden impact.

"Yeah I'm fine… that was a little unexpected?" looking at the central column.

"She's upset like she's sensed some interference. Where are we, ah Earth! Well that's good enough for me." he cheered over his shoulder as he opened the TARDIS doors.

Not looking where he was stepping he went to take a step.

"Doctor! Don't!" the Doctor looked down to see a sheer drop into the ocean. They had landed on a cliff face. A small lip the only bit of land in front of them.

"Well we can't have that! I almost had an early bath then!" he joked returning to his position at the controls. After a few button pushed and tweaked and they materialised back where they were the right way round this time.

"She's done that before, I'll tell you. Well come on then you humans wait around all day if someone let you." He dashed out of the doors. Isabelle sighed here we go again right into trouble, most likely. One thing she had learned. Everywhere the Doctor went trouble wasn't far behind. She smiled to herself then followed. Here we go again.


	3. Chapter 3

2

The sun sent glowing fingers through the cloudy morning after such lovely night; it had been two day since Simon had gone missing. The light now sending rays like electric bolts onto the smooth surface of the port. As people were waking Kim was already scouring the shore line. Tiny fishing boats bobbed gently on the low waves. Fishermen were loading the boats ready for a hard days work.

Graham looked over to the east at the cliff he could have sworn he had seen something blink into place. As he looked he noticed a big blue box standing right on top of the peak. He had never seen it there before. He was sure of it. He looked round to see if Paul had noticed to. He had both men shielded their eyes to strain even harder at the new addition to the sky line. Paul was an old sea hand an as consequence noticed just about everything. He was now studying the cliff knowing that that blue box had not been there this morning. It looked almost like an old fifties Police public call box. There on the steep staircase that was eroded into the stark cliff face, were the forms of two people cautiously making their way down.

"There seems to be visitors coming down Grey" the old man croaked, years of chewing tobacco constricting his throat making the voice that was once smooth and subtle. Gruff and unyielding his old voice a dim memory now. The old man wasn't used to having to report to a superior. He had been a promising young commander in the royal navy had served on one of the best ships in the fleet The Exeter. Until his lung had collapsed at the battle of the river plate in December of 1939. The Graf spee had bombarded the ship with a barrage of shells from her fifteen inch guns. They had pierced the bridge like a hammer on glass, sending spears of hot steel through most of the bridge crew and into his lung. He had only just escaped the full force by mere chance.

Though what use he had once had, he had very little now almost helpless he thought bitterly. Now in times of testing for his countrymen he was helpless, the people of Wick bay had no idea how to handle their increasing fear. For all the strategies he had once had he had no help for them against a faceless fear!

The community were fearful of outsiders now and kept to themselves afraid to leave their homes at night. Isolated from the rest of the world hope was now deserting them. By this time every one was looking at the newcomers decent. Paul snapped back to the present and wondered slowly over to greet their newest guests.

Graham called from behind him "Be careful old shipmate we need you in one pieces understand." Concern edged his voice; Graham was like a son to the old man. Always looking out for him but never trying to hold him back. He smiled to himself always looking out for me that one he thought. He sensed no danger from these pair but when he looked upon the open sea nowadays a sixth sense of foreboding swept over him like someone had danced on his grave. There was something amiss out on the waves that he couldn't quite put his finger on, something dark.

The figures coming forward where those of a tall thin and well dressed man in tennis shoes of all things his hands stuffed into his pockets. With him a very warm faced woman stocky and well dressed in a light blue tank top and faded jeans and docs.

"Hi there" the tall man beamed. Literally he beamed energy and life from every pore. No way were they up to no good properly just sight seers he thought to himself

"Hello there yourself. What would such a well dressed gentleman and such a fine looking women be doing in this sorry town?" Paul smiled a toothy grin which was saying something as he had very few left. Gummy holes in place of teeth. But his manner was gentle and Isabelle took an almost instantaneous liking to the man. His smile didn't quite meet his eyes which spoke volumes to the Doctor. Isabelle noticed too It saddened her a little something was troubling this old man and Isabelle felt very protective towards him. He reminded her so much of her grandfather, the same salt and pepper hair and wrinkles. Though her grandfather had all his own teeth up until the day he died. Isabelle just wanted to wrap him up and take him home, just for the reminder.

Isabelle had no family left now just over protective friends. Her mother had died just after she was born and she lost her farther when she had just turned four, her mothers parents had taken over her care. She lost her grandmother two year after; she had succumbed to her grief. So her grandfather had raised her and now even he had gone. Sadness crept through her, how she longed to see them again but she would never ask she wouldn't dare.

Though the Doctor would take her she knew that but something's were best left in the past. He had never considered going back in the past to his home she guessed it was to painful to walk among them knowing how they all ended. How she hated the Darlek's, the pain they had caused. How they had died with his people and how the Doctors planet burned with the heat of the twin suns. Gone but that wasn't the end of the horrible things a few of them escaped. The emperor, the cult of Skaro and a single Darlek that crashed into earth all had escaped and continued to hurt the Doctor.

Isabelle had got this information by forced extraction, well all she did really was nick off with the sonic screwdriver and then tie the Doctor to the console and refuse to let him go until he spilled the proverbial beans. Being a quite big girl had come in handy, she wasn't fat but she was big enough to hold her own. Sometimes she thought he was useless without his sonic screwdriver. Giggling to herself she asked

"Do you mind but what day is it?" the crowed gave her a puzzled slightly suspicious look. The old sailor answered

"Why it's the twenty third of August 2009" looking calmly at them. The only one in the group who looked remotely kind was him.

The others were distrustful of the pair and it showed. The Doctor picking up on the hostile vibe and as usual immediately took charge.

"Well we won't beat about the bush. Me and my colleague Miss Lawson are here to investigate? We are a little disorientated after our flight down." This wasn't a lie exactly as the ride had been very bumpy and Isabelle was starting to feel a bruise forming around her ribs.

"I told you Paul, that stupid woman would call someone in. We can take care of this on our own understand?" this was a huge hairy man with a large tattoo of a lion on his forearm.

He strode forward to the Doctor finger out. He gave the Doctor a shove with his big fat digit, like he was accusing him of being somehow responsible. His face a pot marked mess with a crooked nose, which had prob'ly been broken quite a few times. No wonder with his kind of attitude he was bound to get up someone's nose Isabelle thought ruefully.

"Martin! Kim has every right to call someone down after all it was her husband that's gone missing!" Paul chided the man. It looked like Martin had been put in his place and no one had wanted to back him up. He stepped back though hesitantly like he hadn't already said quite enough. Everyone it seemed respected the old man and took his orders more than any one else. Being the eldest sometimes had its advantages. However the Doctors ears pricked at the mention of someone who had gone missing.

"Yes she does and where is Kim? We will need to talk with her?" The Doctor inquired, a spark twinkling in his eyes. He had picked up a scent and like a hound wanted to follow it. Isabelle sighed it was never dull with the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

3

Suddenly a cry rent the air, the group swung round to see a woman running toward them carrying a bag. She crashed into Graham, his bulk a pillow against the impact. Placing one foot behind him, he stopped them both crashing to the ground.

"Kim what the hell do you think your doing? Running around like that?" Graham said, in a vain attempt to calm her he grabbed her arms; the young girl was struggling trying to break out of his grip.

The first impression the Doctor had was of a young blonde girl. That was all she was, a girl just about twenty, her blonde hair matted and greasy. She was pale and covered in sludge, her hands shaking one was clutching a long grey canvas bag. The girls clothing was filthy a brown mark cut across her yellow t-shirt, her jeans patched with dirt and kelp. You couldn't see her shoes for the seaweed that caked them. Her face was almost crazy with grief; the loss of her husband obviously had taken its toll on her.

She looked old the youthful beauty strained and wasted.

"Graham, I found… I found his bag Graham, his fishing bag. On the shore a mile from here he was fishing I told you. Paul will you please listen to me." She pleaded with the men. Fear in her face which made the Doctor automatically softened towards her. It was clear that she had tried to get the folks around here to look for her missing husband, and had received little help or maybe even found resistance.

"I told you he didn't leave me. Something's happened, he's been hurt I know it!" at this point she broke down into fits of tears.

The men around her looking uncomfortable they didn't know how to react to such a display. Paul was the only one that stood up to the plate; he encompassed her in a warm hug and held her till her shuddering ended. He indicated to the Doctor by turning the now red eyed youth towards him.

"He's here to help, just come down from?" Paul stopped, he pondered for a moment where had they come from, he hadn't asked for I.D yet

"Sorry mate where did you say you came from again?" The Doctor slipped his hand into the inside pocket of his trench coat.

Drawing out a thin leather wallet he opened it towards them, on it said Detective John Smith Scotland Yard. Isabelle recognised it immediately as psychic paper it told you whatever the Doctor wanted it to. Though she thought Scotland Yard was a little much but it seemed to do the trick. Everyone showed a little more respect, the little man at the back even took his shabby cap off. Like the Doctor and her were royalty of some sort. She almost laughed at the change in their faces all the bravado had gone, the open hostility had faded.

She quietly let out a sigh of relief, the atmosphere before was thick with suspicion and now it had eased some she was able to look over the whole group. They were a motley crew she thought laughing heartily at her own jest. They were obviously fishermen and sailors. The old gentleman Paul had an air of command about him almost Military. She had seen it before with her own grandfather's one was in the army the other was a flyboy. Each would square up to the other and power had emanated from them both. Isabelle couldn't help but smile.

The Doctor had moved to the girl, taking her by the hand nodded to the other's who all began to disappear. All but Paul and Graham.

"I can take it from here thank you" The Doctor said to them all. Still Paul stay while Graham moved on.

"I'd like to stay if you don't mind Mister Smith, take care of the lass while you question her? That is if you don't mind?" His tone gentle, he had been taken with Kim since the day when she had first come down. With that husband of hers didn't know what he had in his opinion. She had reminded him of Annie his daughter. So young and fiery, they had begun talking over the past week and were good friends now.

"I have no objection. Do you Lawson, or you Kim?" The Doctor tried hard to sound professional but he failed miserably.

The girl lifted her face to the Doctor, taking in his appearance. He gave her a sad but friendly smile. She tried to return it but couldn't quite manage.

"I don't mind" she quivered her voice unsteady and thick.

"I don't think it would do any harm and I think she needs a little company." Isabelle answered, her fondness growing for the old guy.

The Doctor led them to a near by bench. Took the sopping bag from Kim's cold, wet hands and set it down. He rubbed them between his own trying to educe some warmth into them. Her fingers were almost blue and she hadn't even noticed. She looked at her self to see the mess that now smothered her clothes. She realised she hadn't change in two days, or washed she suddenly felt filthy and disgusting. She had no idea how she must look to them. Like a mad woman she thought. She missed Simon so and felt guilty that the last words spoken between them were those of anger.

"Maybe we should find somewhere else to speak, where you can get cleaned up. Mr?" the Doctor asked

"Mason."

"Well Mr Mason would you like to join us." He added. He like the old gentleman, protective of the young women even tough he couldn't have known her that long. How similar they both were, Isabelle was his responsibility.

He was aware of something else as well a tingle at the back of his brain. He would be able to concentrate on that later, first he wanted to see what he learned from these people, he had learned from Rose the value of the domestic approach. How he missed her, she was so, well human.


	5. Chapter 5

4

They settled down into a booth in a café close by called Molly's bed and breakfast. Molly was a large homely woman with red cheeks and a flowery apron. Though she looked gentle she had hard eyes and was not very pleasant when Kim left muddy foot prints over the linoleum flooring.

"What do you think your doing, you stupid woman! You come in here traipsing mud all over my home. Then you bring all this trouble down on our heads, don't think I haven't heard about these police people you've got down, you should be ashamed of yourself." She had a voice that grated on them like nails on a blackboard. Kim broke down crying harder than ever. News around here sure travelled fast.

The Doctor was angry, fury cast his face downward to scowl at the old woman who was about a foot smaller than himself. His eyes glowed dark brooding the Doctor took a step towards her and had just opened his mouth to give this overbearing woman a piece of his mind.

When Paul piped up. He squared right up to the old woman his head didn't even reach her shoulder but he still managed to look down on her.

"Hey Molly why don't you shut your trap, can't you see she upset enough already. Or haven't you got a beating heart in you. Now I bet you have something else you could be doing, yes. Now shift before I lose my temper!" the last was almost a shout. He was annoyed just as much as the Doctor.

"Look Paul Mason you may have once been an Officer in the navy but I'm not one of your lackeys, you can't boss me around in my own home." She all but screamed at him. Her face had turned purple as she got more aggressive.

"Look here you will get out of our way Molly or do I get the boys to shift you." He threatened but instead of shouting his voice was quite deadly and even Isabelle felt the rage coming off him but the Doctor approved, this man had back bone and he always respected that. The woman looked petrified and backed off immediately.

Isabelle pulled Kim to her, trying her hardest to stem the tears. Kim was in such a state that it took her ages to pull her self together. Her face now mottled with red patches and her breath came in great gasps. This resulted in her getting a bad case of the hiccups. After a few sips of water she calmed enough to speak.

"Are you really here to help?" she directed the question at the Doctor through blurry vision. Her pleading touched the Doctor something had happened between the two before he had gone missing that was obvious.

"They said he left me…I know we had a fight but he wouldn't have just left… he isn't like that. And now I've found his fishing gear near the shore… I know something's happened please can you help oh sir, please help." Silent tears began to work their way down her cheeks, her eyes starting to swell and redden more. Her eyes haunted with pain, grief and confusion they all swam in her gaze. She looked from the Doctor to Isabelle then back again, on too the door like she expected Simon to walk through any second.

The Doctor reached across the old table in front of them to place a warm hand over Kim's. Her hands felt like ice and the Doctor grimaced how long had she been searching. Getting dirty and cold, it didn't look like she would ever give up, the one thing about the human race, they never give up. He pulled her hand close placing it gently between his hands and rubbed. His hands were exceedingly warm and Kim could feel the blood now slowly coursing back into her finger tips.

"How long have you been searching? Your frozen!" his concern visible in action, word and deed. He was worried something other than the disappearance of her husband was troubling her something that had scared her about his fate.

"I started a couple of nights ago, looking… I haven't really stopped." She thought for a while, had she really been up all that time. Kim wished now she had rested, her body felt awful, stiff and aching. She looked at her hands; the one the Doctor was bringing back to life was a very pale red tone, as blood was reaching the surface now. The other was tinged with blue and a little numb. What did she think she was doing? Staying out in the cold night air she could have killed herself. She looked into the Doctor's face, his warm eyes intense and kind. Speaking volumes, he had the look of utmost sorrow and understanding. Almost as if he was older than he appeared. Kim knew she could trust him; she didn't know why she just did. The stories though the other missing people still echoed inside her head. No traces had ever been found of them. For all the searching that had been done. She couldn't see how this detective was going to find out anything more than the others. Her husband would never be found save for his fishing bag, plus there was no proof of foul play.

"Well first things first then, let's get you warmed up with a nice cup of tea, I love tea best drink in the universe and then we'll talk!" he motioned Molly back over, as she was scowling at them from the corner of the room. The Doctor ordered cup of tea for himself and Kim while he ordered Isabelle and Paul a Coffee. How could he possibly know that coffee was her favourite drink wondered Isabelle? As they sat and drank she told them her story.

"Well we came down for two weeks for the hunting see. Simon hadn't been hunting since he was little. I booked the wrong week. I didn't know the season had finished here, he was upset, we argued. He went out taking both his gun and fishing rods, that's what is in the bag there" she pointed at the grey bag now sitting in a pool of water on the café floor.

The bag was torn down the left side its contents just spilling out over the floor, fly's and floats a multicoloured array of fishing equipment and to Isabelle's disgust bait, a box full of maggots wiggled in the container. Isabelle felt sick she couldn't stand maggots; the way the moved was enough to turn her stomach. The Doctor didn't seem to like them either. He whispered in her ear "When you seen bright green maggots trying to take over the planet you'll never look at them the same way again." His tone deadly serious so that Isabelle was in no doubt that he wasn't joking. Suddenly she disliked them even more than before, she also wanted to hear that story in full.

Were these earth maggots or space maggots and why hadn't she heard of them before. Determined to get the story from him before the end of this new quest she turned to Kim.

"Well when he didn't come home I got worried and started to search, I bumped into Paul here and he helped but we couldn't find him anywhere. I told Paul to go home and I kept searching but until this morning I haven't found anything and they won't!" she shrieked almost hysterical. Seeing the shock on their faces she continued.

"See their something that you should know and I bet no one has told you yet" Paul interrupted her

"Kim we take care of our own" he scorned as he was very protective of his fellow people. It was clear that the town was hiding something but what.

"What he isn't saying is this isn't the first disappearance here there have been three others and no ones even found a trace of them." her eyes now looking at Paul in anger. How could he think of covering things up like this? She knew he just wanted to catch whoever was doing all this himself. Knowing this however didn't improve her mood.

"Kim did his bag always have that tear in it? I'm guessing not. Do you know where on the shore you found it? Could you take us there?" she asked kindly, trying to diffuse the tension that now radiated from the pair.

The Doctor looked at her a strange expression on his face. Isabelle was learning to think past the obvious starting with having a look at the scene of the crime and so forth. He was impressed in all his travels human were the only species that still amazed him. For such simple creatures they were quite remarkable sometimes. He smiled and was rewarded with a sly grin back from Isabelle.

"Now who's staring!" the Doctor gave her a nudge, elbowing her in the ribs which were very painful, he had a perfect aim and had hit the bruise that now marked her side. She squeaked squeezing her eyes shut tight against pain slicing through her side. The Doctor looked crestfallen when she opened her eyes. He almost looked panicked. He reached for her holding her waist and looking at the clothes that covered her.

His face flicked between her waist and face. It was like he could see the bruises under her clothing with weird Doctor X-ray vision, with his exceptional brown intelligent eyes. He gently pressed his fingers in and loosened when he heard her sharp intake of breath. He proceeded to prod a little more. Isabelle was sure he was looking for broken bones and she wasn't going to complain about the contact either, it was nice to be cared for. She missed that most it had been so long since anyone had cared for her that way, always wondering where she was, how she was doing, if she was o.k. She missed that.

"Sorry didn't mean to hurt you? Had to check for broken bones" he looked worried placing a hand on the affected area as to sooth the pain. She patted his hand reassuring him that she was fine and that it wasn't his fault to begin with. She had always known that he would never intentionally hurt her, in fact would die to protect her. The others faded it was just the two of them at moments like this.

"It's O.K; I just got a bit bruised from hitting the console earlier" she paused sensing the others eyes on them.

"Kim do you think you could take us to where you found the bag now or would you like to rest?" she inquired rubbing her side. Picking up the raised eyebrows they were getting from the others. As she rubbed, the pain receded slightly; she'd have to look at it later. At the moment she had bigger fish to fry.

For a starter's she wanted to learn about the other people who had gone missing. Plus she had to control the blush that now crept up he cheeks at Kim's knowing look; she would just smooth that over and ignore the little spark of recognition that flared in Paul's.

"You don't have to but it would help" the Doctor coerced hoping that she would say yes. He had an idea of what was happening but he wasn't convinced just yet. Further investigations needed to be done.

"I don't think I can. I'm so tired but maybe. Well Paul do you know where the eagle posts is it's a mile down from there by the Lady's arm. He was fishing off her elbow."

Her request gentler than her last words had been to Paul.

"What's the Lady's arm? Is it a pub?" The Doctor wondered aloud but it was Paul who answered

"No it's a landmark near the cove it's a patch of pebbles that are in the shape of a Lady's arm just passed the eagles perch which is the pub. I can take you there."

Paul turned to Kim again in the fatherly way he had.

"Now you listen here missy get some rest and don't get gallivanting off by the sea no more… You'll catch your death." He stroked her hair out of her eyes. Her appreciation was clear as she caught his hand in hers. She looked longingly towards the stairs leading up to her room. With a nod from the Doctor she made her way up.


	6. Chapter 6

5

They walked at a brisk pace, well the Doctor walked at a brisk pace. Isabelle and Paul were puffing and blowing trying to keep up with the Doctor's long strides. The Doctor was always rushing he never seemed to stand still; Isabelle wondered if ever he did stop maybe the world would implode. Isabelle liked to stop to look, maybe she could teach the Doctor about the finer thing, the smaller things. She would always walk with no shoes on sand and grass just to feel it on her feet. She revelled on each blade of grass, each grain of sand sliding around her feet. Plus she was in Scotland, the day was bright almost sunny, very slim clouds streaked the midday sun.

They rounded the corner to the marina where Paul abruptly stopped. Holding his ribs he wheezed. He took out his chewing tobacco and tore off a little and put it unceremoniously in his mouth chewed and spat a black glob in the gutter. Isabelle pulled a disgusted face, with her tongue slightly out.

The Doctor stopped to see them both having a little break, Isabelle's arms rested on the old mans shoulder's as she patted with the other. She looked a little disgusted over something then he saw why, Paul pulled up and spat once again into the gutter. Big black and not all from the tobacco he was not well from Isabelle' point of view.

The Doctor approached them both a little concern glinted behind his eyes but it was Isabelle who hit the nail on the head.

"How long do you have left?" her face pained and saddened, a look of something from the past shadowed her face. Her heart breaking at the reply she knew was coming. Her grandfather had gone this way long, slow and painful. He had been her only family, now she had no one. Then she thought no one but the Doctor and that was enough for now.

Paul looked taken a back in fact plain shocked at her acute assessment of his condition. The Doctor looked bewildered. He had no idea what was passing between the two of them.

"My grandfather had the same, he would also chew that stuff to try and hide it from me but I knew. So how long?" her eye's now glowing with memories.

The Doctor was stuck by a sudden and most indescribable need to hold her; the pain was so visible on her face. He looked instead inquiringly just what was she going on about.

"Mesothelioma, lung cancer!" she stated trying to remain cool but choking somewhat at the end. Suddenly the dawning comprehension hit him and his hearts broke for her.

"I… I have four months if I'm lucky. How did you know?" he was pale now a light sweat covered his feature. Isabelle's eyes flushed with tears everyone she cared for seem to get cancer; her mother had die just after birth from complication, her father and grandparents had both died of cancer.

Now someone she had just begun to know and care for had the same.

"The spitting it's blacker than it should be … covered in blood." She hadn't realised that a tear had worked free till it bounced off her top. Paul wiped away the other that formed in its place.

"I knew I liked you. Observant and bright, just like my Annie. She couldn't stay when she found out, couldn't cope so she left. She didn't have your strength, so I don't blame her." His tone so kind it was almost her undoing.

"Come on we have some things to do?" he said quietly pushing her forward.

They walked at a slower pace now so it didn't strain Paul to much. The wind now rustled along the shore as they arrived. It was a welcome distraction from the tension that now followed them.

"Ah, now look at that, ha, ha now we're getting somewhere, see Isabelle see the white scum on the shore salt expulsion of Mytic engines. They haven't been used in oh I don't know. Almost a thousand years now. Bubbling things blowing up when you least expect it, all that energy convulsing churning out salt from the surroundings is just a side effect. There's now no salt left in the ocean. The energy that caused this is stunning there's a ship in there somewhere." Oh dear Isabelle thought he's gone off on one. Every so often he would get so excited that all the facts would tumble out in one big go, with no breath taken.

Isabelle was about to ask what he was going on about. She thought better of that as each time she did he would look at her like she had grown six heads. So she kept quite.

"Well? What do you think? Am I the utmost best genius on the planet at the moment? There are only six species I know of with these engines." He looked like a puppy waiting for a treat after doing a trick. His eyes on fire more animated that ever. So she tossed him a chocolate drop.

"Wow that was quick. We'll be out of here by tea time."

His eyes lost a little of there shimmer. Oops did that really sound as sarcastic as she thought it did. Yes by the look on his face it did.

"Sorry not feeling myself at the moment." She offered as damage control. She was pleased to see a bit of the old shine come back.

He had taken her on her word as usual she had loved that about him he always took her word above all others. Like being his friend gave her extra intelligence than the rest of the planet. She really wasn't but it was a nice thought. Looking out you would just think it was a nice morning on the harbour but now every little bubble was suspect.

"Come on want to paddle?" he gestured by hoping from one foot to the other. He grabbed her hand tugging her along. Kicking off his tennis shoes he waded in not even stopping to roll up his trouser legs. So neither did she, she just kicked her own shoes off and followed.

The water tickled her toes and feet, as it was cool not cold just cool refreshing and slightly paining to the tips of her toes where the chill was felt more keenly. The water was a cushion against some of the rougher pebbles. Her feet found every one of them she was sure. The Doctor bent low over the water with his sonic screwdriver. Before taking a handful of water and swallowing it. She was going to throw up, that was disgusting absolutely vile.

"Oh Doctor! Oh that's awful." She spat, almost heaving with the thought of what was floating around in the water. It just wasn't done.

"Oh please I only needed to taste it. It's over oxygenated no fish are up this way they can't breath the concentration of oxygen is to high. Like putting nos in a ford fiesta's engine and watching it implode. Their poor little lungs can't take two much oxygen in, you see." This was said just after the Doctor sprayed her with the contents of his mouth.

She took it that the water was safe. If not a little grubby. She wished she hadn't asked as nothing he had said reassured her at the moment. She felt out of place in the water like she wasn't wanted in it by something off shore.

"Well what's the next move boss? Eat some kelp?" she grimaced at her own annoyed voice she was edgy. She felt eyes on her and they weren't the eye of the people on shore, though she knew Paul had kept a close watch on them in the water. She figured that he had guessed that there was something out here that wasn't right.

Her head turned from side to side searching. What was that niggling at the back of her head like tiny pins and needles? She couldn't relax and the Doctor soon noticed

"Come on lets get out of here my feet are getting cold." He led her by the arm as she was keeping an eye out behind them, on the sea. She was aware of the shore by the shallowness of the water but the waves kept her undivided attention like if she was to look away something from the depths would rise up and get her.

"Paul what about the others, what can you tell us about them?" Belle called to him turning at last back to face the sea wall safely out of the shimmering waves. She tried to shake the unnerving feeling from her bones. She took solace that they were close to the shore and the fact that it was broad daylight.

Paul looked relieved and as a matter of fact so did the Doctor.

"Well all were male, about the same build; the first two though were from around here. Simon was the first outsider to go. Nothing else was common about the three just sizes. The first was a builder that was Joe Morton, the second Larry the life guard at the pleasure beach. Simon I believe was a fitness instructor." His face almost scrunched up totally as he recalled all the facts he could remember looking to the Doctor for the relevance. The Doctor was also scrunching. Thinking with that oversized brain of his.

"All the same build, no I'm getting nothing here. No one with this technology has a hankering for humans." His pacing was more rapid than Isabelle had ever witnessed it. A tireless trudge in the rocky sand he was starting to wear a trench into the surface.

"Ah, no, yes why? No, no, no, no, yes wait no that can't be right. I need a sample of water." Turning to Paul he handed over a small vial and a small cork stopper. Where in heavens did he hide all these things Isabelle wondered?

"Would you?" Paul hurried off to get a sample from the waters edge. Slowly stooping, he gently cupped the surface as not to disturb anything underneath.

The Doctor lent towards Isabelle and whispered ever so quietly in her ear, making her shiver at the intimate gesture.

"There's only two races I can think of and both are peaceful none would attack like this there's something else going on here." Her curiosity got the better of her then, she had to ask

"What two?"

"Well there's the Thesa and the Loriens both are completely peaceful. They are part of the conflux a gathering of eight planets in Pyndskiy vector system once called the most beautiful of all until two planets were destroyed by the Zygons. The shock shook the others out of orbit and dried up the other planets so the races colonised other systems."

Now this was confusing, what were Zygons? Should she be concerned that they could destroy two planets without a beat?

Looking rather like a train had run right through her. The Doctor was wearing his oh humans are so thick look that all way made her feel so inferior. She really hated that look just because she wasn't as well versed in the universe and all the people in it. Giving the Doctor her you can stop that right now or I'll hit you look she had perfected at a young age. More then once it had proved its worth.

"You can stop that right now, Mister Know it all. Just cause not everyone has such vast grey cells as you. Doesn't make them thick you know!" she was annoyed now so much that it was her turn to gab at him. To which she relieved a long ow for her efforts. Smirking she walked towards Paul retrieving the vial for the Doctors inspection and helping the old guy back to the solid part of the bay. The Doctor eyed the substance as he walked back towards the town talking to him self all the way as the two followed silently.

They sat for a long time on a bench listening to the Doctors rambling. The time came for them all to return to the hotel. The Doctor was still staring and testing the water.


	7. Chapter 7

6

A golden sun was setting its orange glow covered the land. Spirals of a light mist crept from the sea covering all the land in dew. The ground was shining with wetness it shone under the street lamps. The old cobbled streets deserted, cold and silent as no one dared leave their homes and those who did, do not venture far.

The mist seeped like tendrils down the walk ways and ally's, the picturesque quality like an old black and white mystery film with detectives in trench coats and trilby's. The present sight was ruined only by the thick air of tension that clouded the town.

Isabelle thought the Doctor should be wearing his trench coat and he should add a hat to suit. She giggled at that idea causing Paul to glance at her. He cocked one eyebrow up in question to her sudden hilarity. She gave a slight smile in answer so she didn't break the mood with words. To her delight she began picturing the scene the Doctor hot on an important case, like Sherlock Homes but handsomer and brainier, she would be dressed in a long red dress, heals and heavy make up with a long fur, well fake fur shawl in her case, loosely draping over her shoulders.

As she didn't believe in the idea of wearing real animal pelts as fashion items, she wouldn't even wear real leather shoes, so fake would do her just fine. While she waited for the handsome detective to walk by, she would smoke a cigarette in one of those long black cigarette holders, though she didn't smoke because to her way of thinking it was disgusting but if fit the scene .

The Doctor's only interest was to solve the case for her. He would arrive and fill her in on the ins and outs of her case. The thought made her smile. She may suggest that time period for their next stop. They defiantly should visit the twenties, ah the time of gangsters and high society. Her grin grew bigger as she thought of all the high drama of the time. Maybe they could meet Elliot Ness. That would be great she always loved hearing about the trial of Al Capone. Now she could go and see it, a sly thrill coursed up her spine. What would it be like to sit in that court room to watch the proceedings?

Their walk back slow and ponderous as the Doctor brow furrowed concentrated on figuring out who was taking all those men. At first inspection the water appeared normal but to his eyes, he could see the splitting and reforming of molecules.

He could see the speeding up and the separating of salt apart from the rest. He noticed to his dismay that the hydrogen had been siphoned away. Both species used hydrogen engines at some point in their history. He hadn't seen one for a very long time since they were outlawed, due to the Rancon incident where half the population was wiped out.

To find out which species he had to check the absorption rate. The absorption rate was the key as they left trace markers and they would be clear enough to the sonic screwdriver just got to get to a power source to run a current through the vial. The electric charge should set off the markers. He quickened his pace not caring for the atmosphere.

Isabelle fell behind something had changed prickling the back of her neck. Eyes, eyes watching she could sense them she was the last to cross the front of the ally way between Willowbank Road and Proudfoot Road. Two big arms grabbed her.

"Doctor!" she screamed. The arms holding her were thick and hairy; at her scream they rose and fell with laughter. Hot breath on her neck, beer and whiskey blew around her. A sickly feeling twisted her stomach.

The Doctor turned as she screamed to see Martin holding her in a vice like grip. While she struggled the arms holding her grew tight around her frame, she had no means of escape. From behind an evil laugh like those she had heard in old horror films echoed in the ally way to the side of them.

"Jumpy isn't she Doc. Why don't you take her back to the yard and let us be we don't need your sort round here. Understand or do I have to take this pretty little thing to the bay if you get my drift" to show his malcontent he squeezed Isabelle hard causing her to cry out in pain as he forced her arm into her already bruised side.

"Let her go" the Doctors face contorted in anger his teeth barred. He didn't shout but cold malevolence oozed from the Doctor's usually warm voice.

He witnessed the pain flicker in Isabelle's eyes as she controlled the pain in her side and her anger, just as the beast of his own anger roared in his chest baying for blood. How dare he touch her, then there was a yelp as Isabelle trod down forcibly on Martins instep. The Doctor roared with laughter inside himself. Good old Isabelle he thought.

Martin cried out in pain breaking his hold on her. Isabelle forced herself away from him as he cursed her; she turned to give him more of the same when Paul's fist came out of nowhere to punch Martin in the face. Martin reeled and hit the floor hard, his hands shot to his face stemming the flow of blood from his nose.

His breathing ragged as he glared up at the old man bearing down on him. Martin sent a scathing look at Paul as he clambered to his feet he turned and started off down the street. Flinging curses at them as he fled into the distance.

"You'll regret that you foolish old fart. You'll pay for this just wait." His yells echoing in the empty streets. The Doctor went to Isabelle and brought her into a hug smoothing her arms and again checking her sides. They didn't hurt so much now.

"Did he hurt you?" he whispered into her ear. He waited for the reply by breathing softly down her ear canal, which really tickled.

"Not really, but I'll be fine." She assured. He moved away slowly taking in her face, heat was building in heat burned under her skin at the study. Her old dad would say she was building a weather, she really wished the Doctor wouldn't do that.

Isabelle put her hand to her ear and rubbed the still tingly skin.

"That's one mean right hook" The Doctor added turning to Paul, with a sly smile passing over his lips.

"It's nothing he hasn't been asking for. Though maybe I shouldn't have done, as he's heading for the bay." A silence rang among them at the implications. Then it struck him, men, men.

"Oh yes Men! Thesa that's who it is the Thesa a female dominated race. The men aren't allowed out often, about oh once every twenty years or so. So the victims would all be male for the song of a Thesa will only work on the opposite sex. They use sound waves to hypnotise, usually just for relaxation but they can use it for control as well." His hands and arms were all over the place.

"But why?" pulling out the vial he studied it once more. If it was possibly he studied it even harder than before.

"Do you mean like siren song?" Isabelle questioned, that wasn't possibly mermaids or sirens didn't exist did they?

"They don't exist do they?" She wasn't in the habit of not speaking her mind. The Doctor looked pityingly at her.

"Most mythological creatures are based although somewhat loosely on fact. Though they may not be home bread as it were, but they do exist." His knowledge face was now patronising unlike the informative one he had used when they first met.

"I've met a werewolf and zombies of a sort."

"Are they as beautiful as I've imagined or are they like the ones out of Harry Potter, all scabby and vicious?" she wondered not entirely sure she wanted an answer.

"Oh yes very beautiful god like in fact. Their ships are fantastic, basic but wonderful. Their cities are all made of Cormal, Their version of coral but the substance sends out these rays of iridescent light. Like a home grown fire work display of different colours.

The ships as well are covered in the stuff, what you think shooting stars are, yes some are comets others are their ships." She stood aghast at such an exquisite description. The Plain wonder of coral ships with luminous lighting astounded her. Such was the visions the Doctor gave her, rainbow colours each with their own shade of illuminating light.

"Then why have they got it in for us if their so nice?"

Her question obviously stumped the Doctor.

"Well I don't know but I do have a small idea forming." A gleaming light lit the back of his eyes. A wonder light, like a small child at Christmas came over his face. Isabelle knew the look well it was the; I think I know what's happening look.


	8. Chapter 8

7

"Right, now I have you all to myself, what is going on here?" she turned on him as they entered their small shared room. The small room of the hotel looked as though it hadn't been touched since the seventies. Bright flower power wall paper in green covered every wall. And pink sheets covered the two single tatty beds. The lava lamps marked the completion of the décor. The lamps sat on badly veneered tables. A horrible mahogany wardrobe stood in the corner of the room next to the door of the bathroom. The door itself coming off its hinges, on the longest wall was a small shabby dressing table and stool, both had seen better days.

The ceiling light was not much better an old violet shade hung dusty and dank like a cobweb in some corner. Little street light came in through the window from lack of cleaning, a film of filth covered the pane. Brown curtains hung loosely to the floor, moth eaten and thread bear. Isabelle wondered if anything actually matched the room at all, that and the fact that they were clearly not wanted here. A force nine gale was coming from the rickety window frame.

"Blimey have we travelled back to the seventies by mistake." The Doctor mused as he looked around. His face was a comical grimace. Isabelle could barely contain her hysterics.

"Well back to the matter in hand. Oh god what's that smell? Ugh!" He scrunched up his noise againsts the odious smell that lingered in the air. Years of decay and must floated about them like a cloak. Even Isabelle who had a good stomach for odd and horrible things could feel her throat tighten and her stomach heave from disgust.

"I don't think it's been cleaned in a couple of year. Just needs airing that's all." Isabelle crossed to the old wooden windows and with an enormous push she opened the creaking glass an inch, letting the wind sweep across the room. Though the air was cold but it removed most of the smell. Isabelle took a long refreshing breath and turned to see the Doctor also breathing the clean air. Taking a bottle of deodorant from her bag she sprayed a little on the covers. Shame she only used this one for special occasions, by the end of her continued fumigation only a tiny amount was left in the bottle.

"Who said I wasn't girlie. That's better doesn't smell like an antiques shop now. Well come on spill the beans." Her light tone undermined her curiosity. She sat on the bed furthest from the window, the pale red glow of the lava lamp casting orange light across her features, warming the lime green of the wall paper behind her.

The yellow globs were rising and falling ever so slowly a contrast against the fission in the room radiating from both of them. Each was ready to spring on the slightest clue. Isabelle loved times like these with the Doctor, where he would show her the marvellous races in the universe and how they worked.

"Well I think the Thesa had a little crash a long time ago and have been stuck here since. Why I don't know yet, that's why I wanted the water when I've done the last test I'll know what's up. Science always shows the way." He said quite pompously, bouncing on his heals with his hands folded behind his back. Isabelle smiled, then laughed

"What, what, oi" He was annoyed now, what was so funny. Some times he just didn't get humans at all. Most of the time he received ohs and ahs for his efforts but Isabelle just laughed.

"Do you know how pompous you just sounded?" She continued to laugh her sided hurting with laughter.

"Hey, oh I give up" He threw his arms up letting them drop at his sides. He continued

"Now will you help me I need a current and some wires did you see a hardware shop anywhere?" He asked, Isabelle sighed reaching for the lamp tugging gently at the base she wiggled the wires free.

"Is this good enough?" She inquired tilting her head to one side. As if to say "and you think I'm thick." What good was it being a time lord if you couldn't be resourceful Isabelle wondered? She gave him and you didn't even think of it shame on you look. The Doctor stood there somewhat dumb struck. Silently she cheered finally she had made him speechless.

"That was Vandalism you know?" Ha he got her there. Now it was her turn to look pityingly at him.

"I can rewire it when your done now what do you need me to do?" she asked, what her dear Doctor didn't know was that while she was studying catering in college she also did a small course in electronics. So fixing a lava lamp was no trouble, no trouble at all.

"Just hold the vile, once the current is running in the water I'll sonic it and take a visual reading at the same time. Ok. Or would you like all the science behind it as well?" He snapped receiving a handbag ooh for his trouble. Still she gently removed the vial from his hands and held it up for his close inspection.

The little vial caught the light perfectly sending shards of the colour spectrum all over their faces like a small disco globe. Some sediment settled at the bottom Isabelle swirled the vial, a small tornado formed at the bottom whirling around till it disbursed into the water. The particles hung in the water fracturing the light as it passed through. Placing a piece of what looked like copper into the vial the Doctor added the wires a light sizzle rent the air. They both audibly let out a sigh, the breath they had collectively held. Not daring to believe that the thing hadn't exploded with the electricity now coursing through it.

"Right here goes!" The Doctor stated. He flicked the button on the sonic screwdriver. A low hum emanating from it as it did its work. Suddenly a pale pearly pink light shone stunningly bright out of the vial. The sight was breathtaking.

"Wow, Doctor what is that?" Isabelle asked wondrously, pondering on the beauty in front of her own eyes. The shades of these particles were so delicate in their distinction that Isabelle could only just distinguish them, one from another. The soft glow from the tube reflected in their eye like fire. As Isabelle took in the effect in the Doctors eye he explained.

"Cornite, an organic component in Cormal, it fluoresces at different levels." He also feasted on the exquisite look of the minerals that swirled in the water. His eye's seemed to dwell on the colour and then it stopped. The Doctor returned his sonic screwdriver to the inside pocket of his jacket. The light show finished and with that Isabelle went to work reattaching the wire to the underside of the lava lamp, using her handy screwdriver set she found in a Christmas cracker once.

The Doctor practically threw himself on to the bed creating a fume of dust that clouded around the room. He stared up at the aertex ceiling, covered in yellow tobacco and brown patches of damp, the scalloped pattern mottled and unloved. His brain now worked upon his theory. His concentration was so complete that he didn't even hear Isabelle's question. She reached over to him and gently pulled on his sleeve. He returned to the present from his ponderings with a jolt.

"So what's going on?" She repeated her earlier question hoping this time he would have an answer.

"Well like I said it seems that they run into engine trouble and crashed there are markers everywhere in the atmosphere and the water, I think during the crash the drive got damaged so they maybe a little low on battery. The Inertinite was just the proof I was looking for. They use its base components to charge the cell of the battery, which are now leaking into the water" Again he spouted this information at warp speed but she got it. She was used to how the Doctor would rattle off his explanations and expect everyone to keep up.

"What has that got to do with the men? And why are they all the same kind of build?" she inquired almost hungrily.

"First of all have you ever watched the Matrix?" He asked

"Well yeah of course I have why?" She really had no idea what this was about, and then it hit her. At the dawning comprehension on her face the Doctor continued.

"Yes Human Batteries. They all have to have the same build to fit the slot, to put it in its most crude terms. Good system but totally unethical and it is so unlike their race even if something bad did happen. They hate violence in any form. That's the part I can't work out." He looked away gazing into space. Again the cogs and wheels turning in his head started their frantic pace using all the information at hand. Isabelle relaxed upon the covers of the old bed breathing in the smell of her favourite perfume, trying to reason the facts out her self. She let her eyes drift shut trying to let her brain tick over the information, the batteries, burnt out engine, what could they be doing with the energy from the bodies surely three people weren't going to be enough? Why only one at a time it must be better to do this on mass. Then nothing as her brain went to sleep.

Mornings rays slammed into her face. Over by the window a figure silhouetted by the white light was peeling back the second curtain, letting in more of the brightness of the day. Groaning in protest Isabelle turned to face the green walls behind her only to get green light in her eyes as the wallpaper reflected the sun from the window. Had she really slept through the night, it was so unlike her especially with the Doctor around. Most of the time she didn't even get chance to have a sit down. When she did sleep she really didn't want to get up.

The light was almost abrasive on her eyes, flopping onto her back she let out a rush of air. Humph, staring at the ceiling she tried to focus her brain. No it wasn't happening she felt as though she was trudging trough treacle, her brain was just not responding. Then click on it turned whirling through all the information from the day before. Squeezing her eyes tight shut she sifted, snapping her eyes open to see the Doctor hovering over her grinning.

"Hello sleepy. You know humans spend twenty years asleep in their life times." He shook his head at the thought causing strands of his hair to swirl around his forehead.

"No one could sleep ten minutes around you, there's so much to do. We mere mortals however need to recharge our batteries at some point along the way." She chided. Fun and play lit her eyes as she teased him.

"Batteries, was that in bad taste?" she cowered hiding the bottom half of her face under the sheets. Then she realized something she was in bed; she had fallen to sleep on top of the sheets. Now she was covered, checking with her hand she found that the bed was still made under her so where had the extra cover came from. Gazing around, still almost in a dream state, she could see that the Doctor's bed was stripped clean of its sheets. He had put her to bed and he had tucked the edges in.

"Thank you." She said plainly.

"Oh for what" he asked. Then nodded

"It's nothing didn't want you to get cold with the window open and everything, plus I wasn't going to use them so you might as well have them." to her amazement the Doctor looked bashful.

Somehow she got the impression that he had watched her sleeping. Rather than being creepy she found it quite sweet.

"So you didn't sleep at all then last night? Don't you ever get tired?" Looking at him now she could see no signs of fatigue in his face. There was a saying that fit, from some show or book she couldn't quite remember. It was however the perfect way to describe the Doctor. It went something like this "There was no sign of age on his face and the light of life shone from his eyes" It seemed very fitting for a man that didn't sleep or seem to age at all.

He had mentioned before about a process he went though called regeneration that happened when he was close to death. She really didn't understand what in heaven he was talking about.

"Not a wink" He said interrupting her thoughts.

"Though I did notice that you talk in your sleep" He smiled, he knew she had said nothing coherently whilst she was sleeping but the fact would worry her to bits.

"What did I say? At the Doctors silence she started to worry. All the secrets she kept could all be heard while she was asleep. How mortifying the prospect was and all because she had fell asleep in his presence.

"Well onwards and upwards then. Come on I have a job for you to do" Bounding towards the door before she could interrogate him more. The rush was upon him, where he would dash around just in time to save the day.

"Hang on a moment" She yelled after him as she struggled to eradicate herself from a mass of tangled sheets.


	9. Chapter 9

8

The morning mist stalked across the bay. Long tendrils sweeping out over every wave, swirling and diving as if it was alive. Pink and purple morning hues creating soft forming shadows in the light. Billowing smoke cast familiar shapes as they glided atop the water. Each shape cascading into the next. The gentle roar of the waves against the shore soothed the Doctor's mind that raced with all the information he had gathered. For now he was contented to walk the sand, before becoming very nosey, he was just going to have a little swim, while doing so if he happened across and Thesa vessels in need of assistance he may offer to help first off all.

The Doctor had however purposely sent Isabelle on a fake errand. Isabelle will kill me when she finds out he thought to himself silently chiding himself for not telling her. He knew he had all the components to replace the Thesa's battery inside the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Doctor mollified himself by convincing his conscience that he wanted her safe, which was true but the fact was that they didn't respond very well to women. The Thesa saw all other women as a threat. Although extremely polite the presence of an outside woman would make negotiation difficult.

So here he was alone enjoying the morning air. Making shapes in the ether, foam marking the point where land met the sea. The mist churned up from the ocean causing a cool sea breeze to blow up around him. Refreshing as it was he had to get to work. So back to business. A few more tests on the shore line would give him a clue as to where the Thesa ship was anchored. Thinking carefully he decided to start in the middle halfway between the Lady's arm where Simon was snatched and the cliff where the T.A.R.D.I.S stood. Silhouetted against the morning sunlight, maybe he should make her invisible just this once as she stuck out like a sore thumb up there on her own.

The T.A.R.D.I.S light could barley be seen flashing in the distance. We'll be back soon don't worry. He thought and immediately the flashing top stopped. The T.A.R.D.I.S being partly telepathic understood.

Though she couldn't reply back, only continuing her song. She thought to herself the Doctor wasn't the only one who was the last of their kind. So was she. For all his faults and failures but she knew he cared not only for her but all the people he had ever travelled with. He missed them all in turn and was completely alone in his grief.

As the Doctor gazed at his T.A.R.D.I.S he noticed she had turned her doors once more to face the edge of the cliff face again. What have you done that for if I wanted you to move on your own I would have told you? She rarely moved on her own and never when he had left. Scanning the empty bay with its small rowing boats moored into the sand by wooden pillars. Just this once he wished that he could have a simple life not that he would ever admit that to anyone but these small humans with all their wars and all their many faults had such amazing lives.

The problem was they didn't know how to use them. Isabelle had with guidance and even without his influence she had a pretty good idea anyway. She had many friends and always looked for the best in people, always kind and affectionate. Though he knew she would leave him in the end.

That thought made him stop dead in his tracks. As it hit him he would miss her as he did the rest. Now what was a beautiful morning felt sadder the day was that little less bright at the thought? He however cheered himself by making sure that the time they spent together would be brilliant.

Turning his capable mind back to the problem at hand, he walked to the shore line letting little laps of the cool bay water rise over the tops of the red tennis shoes he wore. The water flooded through the light material and surrounded his feet. His toes made loud squelching noises each time he wiggled them. Kneeling upon the soft sand he reached into his jacket for the sonic screwdriver he knew rested there. If he reversed the salt expulsion pattern for the point of origin and factoring in the variable current path and calculating the time between disappearances he should get an approximate location.

Eyes watched from under the crystal blue water. Fins glanced through the current closer as their interest grew. The stranger was different from the others on shore. Thesa visions marked energy waves colour rotations in the blue light which was their sight in this climate. This one was not like the rest his energy shone gold sparks into space, amazing luminescence of extraordinary quality. Most human creatures only showed blue or green and on rare occasion one would pass with a yellow or pearl light but never the males. Only dullness existed on this planet. So long they had been on this world that they had forgotten such exquisite beauty.

In the cold water of the third planet to find such beauty again was like the first drop of rain in the spring is to the flower. Whispers began to circulate amongst them. Who was this stranger on the shore? Their informant on this backwards rock had told of a pair of strangers in the town. He must be one of them. The informant was a small inconvenience to them it was his job to search for suitable candidates and to lure them to the bay at the appointed times.

"Calm down, you are Thesa not one of the lumbering fools on the land." Snapped Thesa Rue. With a flick of fins the group ordered themselves into two lines. Bubbles hovered mid-sea in the wake of such commotion.

"Show me the stranger!" she commanded. Thesa Main swan forward to speak.

"He is at the shore Thesa Rue"

"Good. I will see to him myself. Prepare the cell for him. He may be slim but the energy he exudes can lift us off this desolate rock." Her voice jubilant with the thought of close victory. So near were they this last one, with all his energy would deliver them back home. To swim the red water once more to breathe the pure liquid oxygen of home to stretch their voices in song.

Tilting her head to the side she could almost hear their communal song a whole race combined in perfect harmony. Everything was so blue here. A commotion ensued, fins and arms powering the chosen few towards the ship to prepare for a new arrival. Two stayed behind their perfect hair waved around them as they swayed forwards.

"Commander is this right I and Breeze have doubts. The elders taught us not to judge or to provide judgement" Thesa Aqua questioned

"This is the last time we will speak about this, your continued disapproval of our action are wearing thin. The old laws sometimes have to be stretched these humans have flaunted the world they inhabit.

Now for the good of all a lesson must be learned. This is all we are going to do" Thesa Rue stated turning from the pair to fend off any other inquire. Aqua and Breeze exchanged meaningful if not silent look neither could condone the actions of their fellow shipmates. Their once calm and placid natures forgotten replaced by fear and anger. Years of waiting had warped them but not these two; these alone had remained true to the old ways of peace. They understood that the primitive species that harvested the sea were unaware of the damage they caused and were to be pitied.

Turning they made the solemn journey back to their once beautiful ship that now held nothing but sadness for them. No hope filled them at the prospect of readying another pod for yet another victim. Especially when this one showed such a warm golden aura. To drain such a person was a cruel and heartless act. As they approached the blank faces of the condemned burnt upon their minds the empty shells that were left.


	10. Chapter 10

9

As she walked down the still misty road, her shoe's echoing off the dew soaked cobbles. Isabelle wondered what bizarre plan the Doctor had concocted this time. The thing was, sometimes she didn't think he had a plan at all. Like now she had been given this list and lots of other instructions. To her mind the list was strange.

The Doctors list read as follows.

 **List**

1 car battery

1 tube superglue

1 packet of chewing gum

2 transformers

1 pair of jump leads

1 4 pint of milk

1 packet of Hobnobs

P.S The milk and biscuits are for us we've run out.

Love the Doctor Xx

How could he think of his stomach while all this was going on? Then she noticed no one else was walking the streets. No she was wrong people were but they would nip in and out as fast as they could.

Feeling out of place among the strained silence that stalked the town. The silence of a town that should be bustling with people. Fear was palpable in the air. Looking from side to side she increased her pace. It made her nervous the only one walking out in the open. Then like a ray of hope at the top of the street she saw Paul.

"Paul over here" she all but screamed, so pleased she was to see a friendly face.

The smile she wore faded fast as she took in his appearance. He was dishevelled, his hair on end as if he had received an electric shock. He looked older terribly older and his eyes that radiated warmth looked so hollow now.

"Paul what's wrong?" she asked rushing to his side.

"Martin hasn't been seen since he ran last night. No one has been able to find him in the village and no one will venture near the bay. Their too scared Martin was strong even stronger than the others that went missing." The guilt forced his head down as he spoke.

"It's all my fault if I hadn't hit him maybe he'd be alright. Maybe he'd never have gone down to the bay on his own." Paul's face crumpled under the weight of his guilt. Yes he had wanted to rip the man to pieces for laying his hands on a lady that way, but this.

Isabelle couldn't raise any sort of really feelings for Martin at the moment after all he was the man who only a few short hours ago attacked her. Just after the attack she had wished that Martin would come to a sticky end but that was just in the heat of the moment, the secret hurtful thoughts at the back of her mind that she never really wanted to come true. At the moment though she needed to comfort Paul

"It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to protect me, that's all." Her calm voice did little to help though.

"I'll tell you what you can help me today and you never know we may even rescue Martin along the way" That was it, all the light and life came back in an instant to Paul's face and he was ready to help in any way he could. She still thought in that secret place at the back of her mind that Martin should come across something big and hairy and trust me she had seen big and hairy up close in her travels. She didn't think Martin with all his malice would be able to cope with them at all.

Through all that though she didn't think she could rest easy with the thought it may have already happened. They walked a small way till they came to the "tools and trades the hardware shop" The first things on the list, jump leads, car battery, 2 transformers and superglue. She was sure to find all of them here.

The shop front was old and battered like most of the properties here. The sign hung loosely from its perch above the door and as it swung to and fro a loud squeaking could be heard even a light breeze would sound like a pigs squeal. The door creaked loudly as they entered the small dirty room. Silently they walked to the desk. Their behind the counter was a wizened old man with snowy white hair, his face a blank canvas with no expression of emotion. He glanced in their direction with empty eyes. The grey orbs cast a cold dead appraisal over them each in turn like a scanner over a barcode, bib, bid.

. Moving so slowly he raised a bony hand in welcome. Going silently back to his vacant wanderings. Isabelle took a few moments before she noted the smell of years of damp and decay. Piles of nozzles, bits of wire and plugs plus a large array of things she didn't even recognise. How was she to find anything in this mess.

"Excuse me!" she tried waving her hand to gain the store assistants attention. Just to be rewarded with a scathing look.

"Do you sell , what was it, yes, car batteries, jump leads and transformers, by any chance?" she queried slowly as not to miss anything. She saw the old grump vacate his stool almost as if he was on slow motion. She would have sworn she heard several dull cracks as the bones of each limb came together. Silently he walked slowly round the counter to stand directly in front of her. Uncertain of weather the man was going to help or just throw them out onto the street.

"This way please" He answered at long last. Breathing a heavy sigh she turned and followed. The old mans voice had crackled as if he had hardly used it. It reminded her of an old gramophone. He showed them to the back of the shop and pointed with a long digit to several large cases standing together in the corner covered in a thick layer of dust.

"The other things are in the back" he said morosely, turning and with a long huff of breath stalked of to fetch the required items. Being on unsure footing she grabbed the top box and hauled it over to the counter choking on dust as she went.

Returning from the stores carrying the jump leads and transformers the store assistant heaved then on to the corner of the counter. Then dusting off the small patch of grim from the counter he placed the listed items in line.

"That will be £ 104.99 in total" he stated plainly. Thank goodness she hadn't touched her small nest egg. Taking the card out of her back pocket she passed the poor piece of plastic over. The man regarded her coldly then swiped it into an ancient looking machine that sat next to him like a paving slab. After about two minutes it gave a loud whirr and spat out a long receipt that she had, had to sign. Isabelle couldn't remember the last time she had to do that. Exiting the shop to breathe the fresh air

. Once more she sighed, oh god it was good to breathe clean air. Between that shop and their room she didn't know which one was worse. Walking back towards the pub with arms full of equipment was tough going. Watching the distance as the shore came floating in and out. An unearthly scream wrenched the air, she knew that voice.

"Doctor!"

She ran as fast and as hard as she could towards the bay.


	11. Chapter 11

10

Some time earlier the Doctor looked up at the clearing skies beautiful and clear, wisps of flossy cloud raced across the expanse of sky. The revealing bright dazzling sunshine, for a moment he rested back on his heals, thinking just thinking of his own home and it's burnt orange sky so unlike the calm blue of Earth. The sadness of loss threatened to envelope him the mere memory hurt like a thousand tiny daggers. The Doctor found it suddenly harder to breathe. He felt more alone then ever.

"Well what do we have here?" he said to himself glad of the distraction.

"Tiny micro particles of cormal with a high hydrogen discharge" shaking his head he continued

"Well that proves it!" turning to see Isabelle's usual stunned and confused look, only to remember she wasn't there letting out a sigh of exasperation blow out from between his lips he continued his scans. There in front of him were all the answers he knew it.

"Well if it ain't the Doc." came a surly voice from behind him. Facing the origin of the deep sound the Doctor registered the huge hairy figure of Martin.

"Don't listen to well do you?" he threatened a sadistic smile playing across the fat lips of his face. Approaching the point where the Doctor was kneeling.

"I told you to go back where you came from. Told you to stop poking around in our business but you didn't listen. What happens next is your own doing" he laughed a dry humourless laugh.

Standing tall and straight unafraid the Doctor looked the piggy eyed man in the face

"Tell me Martin what's going to happen?" The anger in his voice masked by forced calm. The sheer force of the Doctor's commanding presence made Martin step back. The Doctor had not forgotten how Martin had treated Isabelle. Regaining his Bravado sure in the knowledge of knowing something the Doctor didn't.

"Oh I think you want me to talk, well tough. You made your bed you and that little cow. Now you'll both lie in it." his eyes shone cold malevolence from the blue depth of his soul. Spit and foam flew into the Doctor's face. Martin wiped the drool from the sides of his mouth as he enjoyed his small victory. Then nothing not a sound came over the shore silence

"Here they come Doc" a sound, a heavenly sound filtered through the air.

"You know that's sweet and kind of nice. Love the superb melody but it won't work on me. Now what have you done to Isabelle?" The Doctor advanced on the fast retreating Martin his face a mix of confusion and unease.

"Your, your not human you can't be. It worked on all the others." he spluttered

"So you're the one who told the Thesa about Simon and the others but what did you get in return?" he questioned almost yelling into Martins face.

"They said they wouldn't drain me and I'd get anything left behind on the shore." he shouted back. Turning and running full out up the beach.

The Doctor was about to chase after him when the music changed became somehow more exquisite, more elaborate. The Doctor listened just for a moment scouring the waves; he sought the point of origin. Trying to estimate how many Thesa he was dealing with. Persistently the song changed establishing a hold was obviously proving difficult the Doctor almost laughed.

"It won't work sorry!" he shouted into the nothingness. There was a replying answer in the music as another voice joined the choir. Even the Doctor had to admit it was getting harder to resist the sweet lullaby.

"Look I can help you if you let me!" Yelling at the top of his lungs.

The song stopped and the waves returned to a roar. The Doctor was still, statue like. Not one muscle moved. Quite stillness aware of everything around him, he waited long moments passed and all around him was still apart from the lapping and splashing of the sea. Reaching out with his mind he felt the ether searching for the Thesa consciousness. His mind open to all of the sounds of the sea.

Then like a hammer hitting an anvil, the song started again. So forceful the Doctor screamed pain echoed around his head. The telepathic intrusion breaking apart his control. He hoped to close off his mind just in time before falling to the song but couldn't. There was nothing just the music. The Doctor had fallen, slowly moving he registered someone screaming his name.

Isabelle threw all the equipment in her arms to the floor and hurled herself towards the bay. Half the town heard the scream terrified people left their homes and cautiously followed the blurred form of Isabelle, as she whizzed past them. Paul struggled to keep up, as he wheezed and panted stopping only for a few moments to see Isabelle make the wall. Barrelling into the grey mouldy stone. She threw a look over the bay and spotted the Doctor already heading into the sea.

"DOCTOR DON'T!" she screamed. Her fingers digging into the rough stone, causing the tips of each digit to burn. She couldn't move rooted to the spot by invisible strings. Her heart beat violently against her chest as the Doctor was being immersed there were shocked gasps and low sobbing all around her and she couldn't hear them.


	12. Chapter 12

11

Isabelle looked over the water, flecks of light rippling over the waves. The bright flares sent even brighter shards of light into her eyes. She watched the bubbles lead away from her, as she helplessly stood on the shore. A silent tear trickled from one eye, running down her face hot against the coolness of her skin. The pain sliced through her heart, as a hundred tiny daggers did their work. She wanted to drown in this sea of despair until it ended. Doctor I'm sorry… I lost you.

She thought desperately to herself she was sure that by now he'd drown. Then a storm hit her. A storm she'd never felt, even in the heat of a rage. Her hands clenched digging into her own flesh. Teeth bared eyes tight and burning with unshed tears. Why hadn't she run harder, got there faster, she could have stopped him but no she had watched from the length of the harbour wall, as the Doctor slowly walked under the waves and into the abyss? Through the water he went into the waiting hands of the Thesa. Her heart was fit to burst.

Then she noticed something a glimmer of hope from the corner of her eye. The bubbles, they hadn't stopped, it had been over five minutes and they were periodical. Could it be that the Doctor was still breathing under the water? How was that possible? Isabelle recalled the earlier comment of the Doctor.

"Seems that they run into engine trouble and crashed there are markers everywhere in the atmosphere, I think they are a little low on batteries" Then it hit her batteries. It was like the Matrix batteries, human batteries, well in this case a time lord battery. Her stomach churned sickened.

So in some weird, twisted way they needed there victim's alive breathing to power their god damned engines. It was like some horrible nightmare, completely and utterly sick.

She rubbed her hand across her face trying to think. What would the Doctor do? He wouldn't give up she thought almost strongly as if he had shouted it in her ear but she had no clue where to begin. She wasn't a time lord; she didn't have all his knowledge. One thing was clear to her though she needed to find that ship. From then on she would have to wing it. It was harder now to see the bubbles rising as they travelled further away from her. She called to Paul

"Paul have you by the slightest chance got some binoculars hanging around? Then get them Quick!" she croaked on the tears welling up behind her eyes. God she hoped this worked.

Yesterday she had spotted some snorkelling gear in one of the boats and now she had an idea how to use them now, she could see the blue and yellow ridges of the flipper's standing upright in the last rowing boat not sixty yards away. The shape unmistakeable against the brown and white of the boat it swayed almost serenely on the tide as she stood watching. Trying to act bravely, completely the opposite to how she was really feeling as she barked orders at the others standing on the shore line. First the two burly men at the right side of her got the first burst of the tongue.

"You two get over there and bring me the flippers and find some nose clips" The men scurried like squirrels gathering nuts, both hurried to do her bidding. She turned to the young man slightly behind her. He took a step back bracing him self for the barked order he was sure he would receive. Isabelle forced herself to take a good, long, deep breath. Just what she needed to scare the people she needed help from?

"Would you please see if you could rustle up a size fourteen swimsuit if you wouldn't mind?" she gently asked of him. He stared for a few second a little stunned but relived that she hadn't screamed at him, he rushed to the shop near by and Isabelle smiled

They were good people they didn't deserve to live in terror. Paul returned puffing and wheezing, Isabelle placed a hand on his broad old shoulder and squeezed. His eye acknowledged her thanks and he winked in response.

"Hey young lass, it's the least I could do" he rasped out his chest rose and fell in staccato breaths. He rubbed his waist where he had obviously given him self stitch. Emotion Shone from Isabelle's eyes there was so much she wanted to say without the words to do so. She didn't need to; there was an answering look in Paul's eyes. It was enough, a silent understanding.

"You go get him"

She intended to whatever it took she would get him back. She swung round placing the binoculars to her eyes; she stared out at the ocean. Panic hit she'd been to late again she couldn't see the bubbles; no there they were by the cliff, my, she thought they moved fast. The bubbles had stopped directly below where the T.A.R.D.I.S stood, directly over the cliff face. So that's why it had landed facing the ocean. It had led them straight to the ship and they had never even known. She was like that sometimes. She always kept her and the Doctor on their toes.

Time to see what she was made of, at this moment in time she thought that may be jelly, she didn't know. The others returned with the flippers, nose clips and a black swimsuit. A sleek little black number with a low dip in front that would show a little more than she wanted to but it looked lovely. The black was set off nicely with a belt and buckle rimmed in white, it tied behind her neck too.

If she hadn't been so busy with rescuing the Doctor she would have taken time to admire it. The guy had taste, she wondered briefly if he brought ladies things often for his girlfriend. She looked at him and he blushed, she guessed he did even though it as clear he didn't want the others to know. This only served to soften her feeling towards him.

"Thanks it's beautiful" To her amazement he went even brighter. She afforded him a grin and a pat on the back for his work. She turned to Paul now, as serious as the weight of their hopes rested on her. Could she even do this without her precious Doctor, he had always been the one to save the day, she didn't know if she had the grit to do this. Doubt gnawed at her stealing her confidence.

Paul reached out to take her in his arms.

"You'll do fine!" he whispered. He bolstered her up giving her the nudge she needed. He believed in her and that was all she needed, to do what had to be done. Somewhere In the back of her mind there was a niggling thought. The Doctor believed in her too, more than that, she knew he had believed in her from the very instance he met her. Though it had only been a brief smile it had held all of the Doctors feelings for her. His confidence in her, trust. He believed in her from the off, even to the point of the abduction and he had come through for her. Saved her and had saved her many times over now. Now she realised it was her turn to save him, more than any time in her life before she felt loved, needed, and even crucial. She sighed wondering out loud.

"Where can I get changed?" Her plan crumpled. She needed to change. She looked right; left nothing would be of any use. The young man who had run to get her swimsuit raised a shaky hand, as if he was in school.

"I… I… may know a spot." He quivered the lightest of his voice a stark contrast with his huge build. He was a tall man about six, two and built like a house, all muscles. His voice was so gently it was feather light. He led them to a small shed at the edge of the wall. Well a shed may have been generous it was a hole in the wall with a wooden board placed against it. Needs must when the devil drives she thought ruefully. She smiled

"Perfect. Thank you… Thank you all." It was all she could say before she entered the dark closet room. For that was what it looked like to her, a closet. Inside was dark and damp all sorts of fishing equipment scattered across the small hovel. She changed with speed she didn't know she possessed. Fumbling a little with her laces before she kicked them off, the damp floor squished through her toes. She really didn't want to think about what she might be standing around in. She practically tore and ripped her other clothes off, changing into the swim suit and then she replaced her coat. Now she had to check on those bubbles. She threw back the old piece of rotting wood and ventured out, her coat wrapped tightly around her.

The men whistled at the sight of her legs and received a punch in the arm from both Paul and the swimsuit guy as she designated him now. She smiled at the chivalric act; it was nice to feel protected, even against a thing as trivial as someone whistling at you. Especially now when facing such odd as she was. She took up the binoculars once more. She couldn't see the bubbles anymore, terror washed trough her. Turning her blood cold, oh god she thought their gone. In her panic she ran and ran until her legs screamed. She carried on anyway up and up, further up the cliff.

Her lungs begged for a reprieve she gave them none but kept going. She knew she would have to go deep, deep underwater. She wanted the exhaustion of running the adrenaline of the chase. Anything to drown out the sound of her heart as it shattered into tiny pieces. Was she already too late, had they already left, gone home. She reached the top of the cliff her heart pounding an impossible rhythm against her ribs.

She paused expecting the Doctor to open the T.A.R.D.I.S doors and tell her everything would be fine, that she hadn't really lost him. There never came a smile no one appeared around the door. She took her own T.A.R.D.I.S key from her coat opened the box and went in. The hub looked desolate without the energy of the Doctor flitting about at warp nine. It was if she, as the Doctor called her knew that he was in trouble and had started to miss him. She whispered to her.

"I'll get him back o.k. I'll get him back." And to her ears she thought she heard a lighter hum in the engines. Even the T.A.R.D.I.S trusted her. That more than anything warmed her and spurred her on, she threw her clothes and coat to the floor, looked back then left. The air was cold to her skin, a chill crept through her.

This was it show time. She turned her face to the sun, letting it beat down on her warm her a little. She knew she might not come back from this one. Isabelle sent a silent prayer up to the heavens. A quite I'll find you to the Doctor and then moved to the edge of the cliff. Staring over the precipice she almost bottled it. The sheer cliffs face a deterrent. She was hundreds of feet up, she couldn't turn back and she wouldn't turn back. Isabelle inched closer to the edge bit by bit, till her flipper covered toes were just over the edge.

The full fan of the flippers hung over the cliff like a pair of clown shoes. She could hear nothing just the wind in her ears.

The men on the shore watched as this brave and beautiful woman prepared to jump. She needed to go deep and this was the most efficient way. It saved time and was completely insane. Swimsuit guy wondered why she was doing this for them, and how good she looked standing at the edge of a cliff. Her hair waved out from her like in the movies moved by the wind. The suns reflecting off her skin making her look like a goddess and he was right the black one fit her like a second skin accentuating all her good bits.

She looked the complete epitome of a woman. This was what all women should be, strong, vibrant and vital, to his way of thinking. The best thing about Isabelle was she didn't see herself as beautiful. The others whooped their approval receiving stern looks from both Paul and Himself. He could see from Paul's face he was concerned. He had grown to like the girl, even though they only met a couple of days ago. Paul's face contorted with concentration. Increased the many lines that wrought his face, wizened some may say. This had to work it just had to.

The last of the mutterings died down and they just watched. Isabelle bounced a little testing her legs. She turned looking forward, straight out at the horizon. She moved a little closer to the edge again and bounced. The tension palpable all who watched held their collective breaths. She tensed and a shudder passed through them all. Wild thoughts invaded their frazzled minds. Was she really going to jump, shouldn't someone stop her. One of them should be doing this. None moved they just stared as if transfixed by the sight.

She bent, giving a cry like an Amazon, she extended her leg and swan dived from the cliff. The men felt as if they were watching in suspended animation, the flick of her legs as she executed the most perfect dive. Her hands coming up over and above her head, the slight bend in her body as she braced for impact.

The line perfect as her arms sliced through the water into the unknown. Graceful that was all Paul could think. She was so very graceful in that dive. Her courage won out and she had willingly thrown herself of a cliff for the man she loved, yes he knew she loved this Doctor with no name. More than she was able to tell him, she would hide it from him never ever letting him know. Though if Paul had read the Doctor right he already knew but could not, or would not reciprocate, even to the point of ignorance. What was the old saying ignorance is bliss though he doubted that here. He had sensed something about the Doctor a deep sorrow no one was allowed to see. He was a lucky man to have Isabelle love him the way she did, it was the kind of love Maggie had, had for him but she was gone now and how he missed her. A deep ache filled his chest; he hoped that Isabelle didn't have to feel the same kind of ache herself one day. He sat on one of the old rotting logs that littered the harbour. Feeling every bit his age a feeling of hopelessness stole over him. What had become of them both?

The waves were stilled now and tension heightened once more among the men, she hadn't surfaced, where was she? The time ticked on and despair ran rife through them, they had lost her and the Doctor, all hope depleted. Swimsuit guy threw in.

"Shouldn't err we go look for her" the crowd looked pityingly at him. He withdrew to go and pace a small way off from the crowd. The others huddled together whispering their angst. As it was with the others nothing but talk and hushed whisper's nothing changed. Paul stood for a long time alone staring at the sea he once loved. Now the sight of it turned his blood cold, it was no longer an old friend to him, it was the enemy.

He wondered just to him self had these creatures got any power over earthy sea beasts. He had noticed that when the victims were taken fishing had declined. Maybe the fish and other animals were afraid as well. That had to be worse than anything they felt to be afraid in your own home. He took small comfort that his own sea fairing animals were still on his side. He looked out and in the very distance he saw a hearting sight leaping in and out of the water. Their beautiful grey bodies glistening, elegant crashing and erupting from beneath the shimmering waves. A magnificent sight any day but today was just a little glimmer of hope maybe that this terrible business may at long last come to an end.

They splashed and played at a distance not daring to come nearer. The men took little comfort from this but they still watched clinging to hope. The sight was so far away almost at the end of the world.


	13. Chapter 13

12

The impact of water like an anvil to her chest, ice and pressure colluded to extinguish all the air from her lungs. Air bubbles floated around her, orbs of shimmering oxygen making their way to the surface. The water was crystal clear the orbs swam with lights as the sun struck the water sending shafts into the deep. It was so beautiful to be in the water; everything slowed, calmed and was all the more clear. Currents of pressure soared passed her zigzagging a route to the open ocean. The ripples bombarding her body like friendly nudges. Wow this was what she missed most, the thrill of natural water and rhythm; she tested her flippers one at a time.

Moving one after the other she began to move, glide through the currents. She had done this before holding her breath for spouts of three to four minutes at a time under water while swimming it was hard but worth it, snorkelling took the fun out of it. You were much closer to nature this way not goggles between you and the sea.

Smash! Pain scorched her back, air rushed from her lungs and blackness followed. Suspended in space cold, immersed in water and pain her body racked with shudders. Isabelle's eyelids fluttered showing little of her eyes. Then snap, open she gasped for breath inhaling water, automatically trying to spit it out. Panicking knowing she was going to die she tried to kick, then stopped she could breathe. How was it possible, she took another gulp in it went, into her mouth as water cool but no salt she couldn't taste it.

As soon as she closed her mouth it became oxygen. It was such a relief she grinned to herself just for a second then an overwhelming sense of foreboding and fear. What had hit her with so much force it had stolen her consciousness briefly, she knew of course that her ribs were already weak but the blow had furthered the damage and she was sure that the bruise that had only covered two rib yesterday now covered maybe six. Whatever hit her hit her hard and was very big so where was it. She swished in the water looking around there in the distance was a dolphin heading away from her.

Great I got knocked out by a porpoise wait till I tell the Doctor that one. She shook her head smiling; he would have loved to have seen that. God her ribs hurt it was hard to move in some ways but she could breathe and that was all that was important. She'd been under the surface now for about ten minutes. She swam down the pressure popping her ears. Nothing, but it had to be here, she continued down searching. Half an hour and hour she didn't know how long had past until she saw it a dim light on the bottom and there it was and how stunningly beautiful.

The Doctor was right a completely sublime race with extraordinarily beautiful ships. The body shaped a little like a lemon juicer with a fins spiking off the bottom, a rounded star. This however had long tendrils flowing from the back like a jelly fish, unlike a lemon juicer which usually has a wooden handle. A ship of fins and feelers it was like a sports car for space she thought. The colour was like how oil looks on water, opalescent blue with shimmering green and yellow swirls the whole ship seemed to glow with strange luminescence.

Her eyes feasted upon it, the sight most stunning in its incandescence. The crafts hull shimmered under the distorted rays of sun from the surface. Shafts of light bounced off the planes of the star highlighting the graceful, smooth lines and golden fins. She swam closer still to see pods attached to the arches of the ship, more still the pods covered the entire body.

She got almost ten meters away and could see suspended in the pods thick gelatinous fluid were lifeless bodies pale and staring. Oh god, were they dead, was the Doctor dying. She moved to touch a pod feeling the tiny tendrils that formed the cocoon shiver. The face staring back at her was a young man with brown hair and blue eyes that were now covered in white film. There was a thick organic see through pipe flowing to the stomach and one from the chest, the one to his belly spasmodically pumping bits of green food stuffs in to the stomach directly.

So they were alive at least but the one from the chest was obviously taking and storing the required energy for the craft to move. Passing more pods she could see a variety of different time periods, there was a very dapper Victorian gentleman, what looked like a pirate or could just be a sailor and a civil war soldier. The Doctor; was he trussed up like this, her blood started to boil. Her Doctor tubes feeding him pipes draining all his exceptional energy like, like he was some sort of Duracell battery. Where is he, she moved almost lightening like, where was he? Thirty minutes and nothing, there was not a sign.

To her the vast expanse of the ship was a mountainous task that lay before her and then red, red tennis shoes. Tucked away in one of the deep dips of the ship was a fresh green pod the others a white against the blue of the ship. This however was green he couldn't have been in there for more than fifty minutes. His face pale but the eyes had not yet gone completely white. There was however no sigh of the brilliant mind behind them, his gorgeous brown eyes now lifeless and un-giving.

She wanted to cry, wanted to scream and break down the cocoon to get to him. Something caught her eye, did she really see a small smile. A twitch of his mouth she looked once more yes there was a smile toying with his mouth. Her heart leapt into her mouth. She screamed beating her fists on the face of the pod.

"Doctor oh Doctor I found you." It was time for a rescue attempt, time to kick alien butt. She realised almost at once that she could actually speak under water, as strange as that might sound.

She reached into the belt of her black and sensuous bathing costume. She could have sworn that the Doctor raised his eyebrows when he took in her suit, she wouldn't concentrate on that for the moment. She retrieved the Swiss army knife that had always come in handy; she began to stab at the tentacles holding the cocoon together.

Remarkably they broke with ease. A hole was carved in to them in a very short time, big enough that a person could swim through. It is exactly what she did right into some sort of preservative. Holding the last breath of sea air she had taken. She swam in now came the difficult bit. Now she had to retrieve the Doctor without hurting him and alerting the others to her presence. One thing was worrying her though where were the Thesa. All seemed quite so where had they gone to.

She used her flippers only, getting closer to him. When she finally made it after the slow entrance she reached into his jacket that hung open. Isabelle clutched her hands upon the sonic screwdriver. Ah she wobbled on the waves got it. Aiming it square at his chest she sent a prayer up to heaven, please don't let him be hurt by this, o.k… is it a deal. Squeezing the button and her eyes tight she heard a pop and sizzle. Daring to open one eye she looked. The Doctor was slumped forward a little but still breathing. Sending up a thank you she sent another pulse at the tube connected to his stomach. It too popped and sizzled.

The Doctor floated closer to her his eyes shut unmoving. Isabelle caught him by the arm deciding for a quick exit tugging him through the hole. She started to swim up. Unknown to her she was being followed. Half way to the top Isabelle's sides were screaming and she could feel the excess weight pulling her back down.

Then she saw them two of the most beautiful people, things, fish they were not only beautiful they were ethereal like a god and goddess. Their skin as pale as snow, their eyes the most stunning shade of Aqua and both of Thesa had long blonde hair. Their tail fins spread like fans golden fans of the most pearlesant silver and bronze. The movements balletic and effortless both were smiling, not ha, ha we have you evil smile.

One of genuine kindness, smiles which did stun her after what they had done. Their bodies were slim and agile the scales framed them all the way up the front over their chests to dip alarmingly in the middle to the waist. Strong arms and tail eased their path through the currents as they watched her struggle. The one opened his mouth

"We are Breeze and Aqua name for land and ocean. We do not follow the others, they are wrong to use you. Please will you let us help?" Isabelle's suspicions went up visibly. She tugged the Doctor away from them. She brought him to her own chest so she could see them both and protect the Doctor at the same time.

"We understand your hesitation but wish to help; we did not connect your friend here well, as he asked which gave you your diversion as the others are all overhauling the systems for his assimilation." The other one Aqua her name was the one who spoke this to her. And after much deliberation she gave the Doctor over to them as they continued to the surface.

As they broke the surf she took her first breath of proper air. The others passed the Doctor back to her they were just a few meters from the shore. Turning to her the pair said together.

"We are sorry, for the others they have grown to hate. Your race causes so much harm to the sea. This is why the others have become warped hateful after many, many years they decided maybe as a punishment we should use you. Their bitterness over the screams of your world has warped their once kind natures. We long to go home." Then Breeze spoke his turn

"We hold with the old beliefs, it is not our job to interfere or punish lesser kinds. We could not see a time lord suffer for another race. We must get back as we will be missed."

With that they retreated to the sea.

She liked them she decided quite suddenly and wondered what they had heard so much of that had changed them. When she did think about it on the slow swim back to shore, how much damage they actually did do to the sea. The over fishing, whaling and seal clubbing. Not to mention the pollution after all this she could just about understand their taking of it. All kinds of horrible images came to mind ones she had seen of TV most of all. Gulls that had can holders around various bits of their bodies, whales being gutted in China and most sad of all seal cubs being bludgeoned to death for fur.

She started to feel sick were the ocean and all the creature in her actually screaming? She knew the answer already a great big fat yes. How long had they listened to it, the constant fishing, polluting. As she tugged the Doctor on land she collapsed by him slinging one arm over him so he didn't go any where again. This adventure had tried to kill her. Her ribs didn't feel like ribs anymore, more like hot irons forcing her breaths to come in gasps.

She looked at the Doctor moved his face to face her with both hands on either side of his handsome features saying.

"I got you… see I got you." Before tapping his face to try and revive him. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, as lightly as a feather brushing a cheek. One bleary eye opened then both shot open. His face regained colour fast, eyes brown without white cataracts and bundles of endless energy. She studied his features almost gorging her senses upon them. She was crying like a ninny. She didn't care it was fantastic. A big grin appeared all teeth and joy at being here with her.

"Hello there. I could see you, you know. You were brilliant absolutely brilliant. Where did the knife come from though because you really shouldn't carry one?" He then enveloped her in the most breath stealing hug she had ever had. Literally breathtaking, she cried out in agony, clutching desperately at her own side. As they burst open with the pain. The Doctor pushed her away looking sorrowful and concerned even more than usual.

"Sorry I did it again didn't I? Though it shouldn't be that bad? What happened did they hurt you?" his voice edged with kept anger. Just at the thought his anger leapt within him like a tiger in a cage.

"No they didn't hurt me. I got in to a bit of bother with a porpoise. I think it thought I wanted to play but well it doesn't matter." She quickly added when the Doctor went for the top of her swim suit to do his own assessment of the damage.

"Hey, hey, hey watch what your doing there, there's not very much to this thing, thanks to swim suit guy." She now wished he'd gotten a two piece that she could lift up to show him, gingerly she pulled at one side allowing just enough room to look down it without seeing anything but her side.

"I can see that." He said eyeing the suit.

"I think your still just bruised but more severally than before. I'll give you some healing jumo cream for that, it's from the rings of Gader in the Zanre system. From a people called M. That is all they are called M." joking again this is what she wanted affirmation that he was well.

The bruise had completely taken over her entire side. It turned first a yellow colour then a big deep purple. She felt dreadful and it wasn't only because of the bruise. Had what they said been true do our fish scream? She had never really thought of it before, so she turned to the only person who might have a little knowledge on the subject.

"Do the fish and things really scream? What happens to them do they survive, or do we make all fish... fishes… fishy species extinct because of us?" she finished in a rush. Unable to stem the flood of dread that over whelmed her. She daren't look at him in case his eyes matched her suspicions.

"Well I won't tell you that all survive because well they don't but due to a big fish movement in oh about thirty years time whaling and clubbing. Even over fishing is abolished which saves almost all species of, what did you call them fishy's." her heart lightened so they survived. Her guilt was little elevated though as they had done so much damage already. She really didn't blame the Thesa now. Humans now were just reaping what past generations had sown. Was there anything they could do could they bring back the Thesa's better instincts? She hoped so the two she had just met were lovely they had encouraged her when the pain in her side had become overpowering. Telling her she was fine and could make it all the way home, just to keep her going and she had been determined not to let any of them down least of all the Doctor.

He had needed her when they first met he had lost so much from what she gathered both Martha and Donna had left him alive and well for their families but she thought quietly to herself that the most painful was Rose's departure. She seemed to be the one he missed most, she had the feeling he was very much in love with her. He would of course never admit it but it was always there behind the eyes.

"Are you alright though you look pale?" he touched her face feeling the icy flesh underneath. The Doctor had a normal body temperature of forty seven degrees and even under the heat he gave off her skin did not change or even heat up a little. She was shivering uncontrollably going quite quickly into shock the cold was taking her now. She hadn't realised how cold the water had been she was so focused on the Doctor and hadn't though of her own welfare. For to her way of thinking she wasn't important only the Doctor was important.

Teeth chattering and her hands had become blue. She felt strange now almost sickly; now her skin was becoming clammy and chapped. What was happening she felt fine a moment ago? Now she was tired almost exhausted,

"I don't know I feel a little off." Before the words had finished coming from her mouth, slurred as they were the sonic screwdriver was out scanning her. Her head started screaming at her, the light whine of the screwdriver a jackhammer to her skull. What was wrong with her?

"We need to get you inside, how long were you in there? Come on"

She had never seen the Doctor panic but here he was panicking over her. That was bad, very bad. She turned him back towards her as he was standing.

"What's wrong Doctor? What is it?" his eyes filled with tears, which made fear course through her. He never looked like he was going to cry. Now she was terrified.

The Doctor was filled with emotion Isabelle had risked her life for him and she may just lose it. If he couldn't stop what was happening in time. Her body would freeze itself and she would die.

"Doctor what?" she wavered. He looked ill himself.

"You have hypothermia; severe hypothermia we need to get you warm! I'll then go to the T.A.R.D.I.S for the cure, yes there's a cure, I have it and I'm going to fetch it for you but you must hang on." What he meant by hang on was the fact that as they stumbled together to the hotel she was quickly losing her will to continue and her consciousness to boot. How did that happen it didn't feel that cold, why had she worn such a shameful suit? It was warm, it was warm.

She saw the doors of the hotel coming closer big oak doors but didn't see anything else as she lost consciousness. The Doctor had her then, lifting her frame as if she weighed nothing. He kicked the door as hard as he could; it swung open with a bang. He carried her limp body past all that were there he didn't notice them at all. The strangest sight they had ever seen two drenched people bursting in like a whirl wind blasting past them. The Doctor didn't care what they thought of them he only cared about Isabelle at the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

13

The Doctor ran, ran until his lungs hurt and his hearts beat a tremendous rhythm against his breast. The T.A.R.D.I.S seemed miles away though he was nearing the shore now. Just around the bend and he was there. He saw then the Blue Box that sat on the hillside a sign of hope to him and the only hope for Isabelle. What a fool he had been to believe he had planed it all so carefully he would go scout the ship on his own without telling her. He had found all the information he needed but at what cost. Time was running out who knew how long she would last and it was his fault he had assumed that they would not adjust to compensate for a different species but they had and he had fallen to the heavenly sound. Now his friend and companion was lying ill, maybe even dying as he ran to save her.

The T.A.R.D.I.S was coming closer now and he dared hope of making the trip back in time before the shock to her body set in then it may be to late. The sun was creeping down against the line of the horizon sending arrows of light to illuminate the T.A.R.D.I.S the blue surrounded by rays of yellow light. It looked for all intents and purposes like a ray of hope to his eyes. He almost laughed at the very notion.

As he ran to the T.A.R.D.I.S he ripped off his sopping jacket and tie loosening his shirt at the waist and was starting with the buttons of his now see through shirt as he reached the door. Entering he threw his jacket on the floor and stood stock still.

There on the floor were all of Isabelle's clothes as if she had thrown them aside in haste. He touched her top, which had landed at the conjunction of the coral beams, remembering her fussing over the colour not so long ago.

"Is the blue to bright, I really hate to go out looking like some sort of sign post. Roll up; roll up jumbo hot dogs only a pound." Her face contorted in a totally fake smile as she played the part of a sixteen year old waitress. The memory of her smile burned his brain as he touched the soft material. He tried to regain some focus on the task at hand.

He pulled all her clothes together. The Doctor folded them into one neat pile just like Isabelle would. Isabelle had spent hours in his wardrobe sorting out the clothes into some kind of order. Just so he could find them easily. He squashed the doubt that reared up inside him. He rushed through the maze of coral corridors increasing his pace as he went.

"Ah" he let out a sigh of relief as he found the medical room right at the back due to the fact he almost rarely fell ill. He did get Cronin flu once it took two months to really get over it and the boils that formed were something to behold. He grabbed at a long blue vial that hung between two constantly smoking beakers. One was a pale shade of blue the other a sick green colour that smelt strongly of cabbage. The royal blue liquid in the vial gently swayed as the Doctor carefully extracted it and placed a small cork in the top.

Running back through the T.A.R.D.I.S he grabbed several strange implements as he went. He exited and began the decent at a steadier pace. Moving with the agility of a gazelle till he was down the cliff face. Then he was sprinting again across the pebbles, up the steps and down the street. He would not lose her he'd just gotten to know her and she had become so vital to him. Her smile and laugh cheered him and she was so pushy never letting him be or letting him brood. Not even for Rose, or the others. She had always said

"No time to brood there's work to be done" He just couldn't lose another friend not yet. At least he thought sourly he could visit the other two, well three if you include Sarah Jane. He was approaching the Bed and Breakfast now watching as the oak doors got closer and closer. He burst through the doors like a storm and marched through the bustling people like a sword through light armour. He all but flew up the stairs into the room where Isabelle was lying. She lay so still that the Doctors breath caught in his lungs. She looked dead as though she had stopped breathing to the Doctors relief he noticed a very faint rise and fall of her chest as she breathed lightly.

When he had brought her in rounding on the nearest person he had demanded information about what had happened after he was taken. He had found out that Isabelle had been the depths of the bay for an hour and three quarters. All for him to get him back. Paul had told him all this after calming Kim down. The Doctor had practically yelled his questions at her. So while Kim was nursing Isabelle the best ways she could Paul had taken the Doctor to one side to explain to him what Isabelle had done.

Kim had followed him after his arrival with Isabelle both sopping wet and Isabelle unconscious, she had insisted on helping but now she wasn't so sure, having just been yelled at though she could understand why, she still felt hurt by the harsh tone the Doctor had used. For now though she was more concerned with Isabelle she had not awoken since she arrived and Kim was beginning to get scared that she wouldn't wake at all. With all of this she was glad that Paul had followed too.

According to Paul the change that had come over Isabelle had amazed them, Isabelle had been devastated, and then angry and then her face had shone with determination. She hadn't stopped; she had dived in from the highest point of the cliff, right in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S and it had almost killed her. In his own mind he though about how she must of felt, fear, anger and most of all pain but he was here now and he would look after her.

Kim was adding blankets now tucking her in tightly as if she was a child, she tested her temperature her it was still below 35oc and showed no sigh of increasing. Isabelle had some colour now but she was still unconscious. Her shivers had stopped for now but they kept restarting periodically.

The Doctor sat gently on the edge of the bed his face hard an unrevealing of the conflicting emotions he felt. He reached out to touch her but drew away at the last second. He thrust the extended hand deep into the inside pocket of his dry grey suit and pulled from it a large vial full of royal blue liquid. Then he touched her, gently he stroked Isabelle's face; she looked so fragile like porcelain. She'd always been so strong so very hardy and here she was after saving him.

She lay so still barely breathing while his hearts were shattering. Still Isabelle was fighting he could see in the set of her jaw. Even now she had a smile of triumph on her face. The sight warmed him always fighting even now, one thing she had going for her was her fighter's spirit keeping her alive even defiant against the illness that now wracked her body.

The Doctor opened her mouth just enough to tip the concoction down the throat. He stoked her neck to aid her swallowing. He waited, holding his breath and holding her hand. He lightly touched her forehead with two long fingers. She would be alright now he assured himself. All the time constructing a plan to end the current problem, he just hoped she would wake in time to see it.


	15. Chapter 15

14

The sun was setting low above the cliff face shards of light spraying the horizon. The cobbled streets were empty. Not one person dared leave their homes. Shutters, blinds and curtains were drawn, doors bared shut. An old door slammed in the stillness. The Doctor stood in its doorway a stalwart figure. His coat tails fanny about him as he turned for the bay. Striding forth he made his way down the cobbles.

The echo of the door rang out, like the knell of the church bell on Sunday. It sounded all around the town walls. The Doctor's footfalls were the only sound, heavy against the ground. He didn't falter in his pace until he came across two large white carrier bags brimming with equipment. Abandoned in the middle of the street the contents spilled on to the asphalt two transformers, a car battery and a now empty broken bottle of milk. His fake shopping list. All the things he had asked Isabelle to find for him, when all he really needed was nestled in his pocket. Tapping his hand against the slight bump in his coat he started once more for the sea. This time his tall figure all but blurred with his intent.

In the distance the sea spray splashed against the shore. The sound a jarring calm apposed to the feeling of deep despair in the town. The Doctor could view the great expanse of the ocean now. Glorious waves rising and falling and now bubbling, great streams of bubbles rose from the depths. Ah the Doctor thought they know I'm missing then.

Without warning the most terrible sound floated through the air. The sound increased bigger and bigger till it was painfully loud. The people cowering in there houses held there ears and screamed, as the pressure increased. Pain exploded behind their eyes. The screaming levelled out on one long high peeling note. Screeching louder and more defined. The song meant only one thing.

The Thesa were very, very angry. They were using the ships communication system to build up a sonic wave into a sonic blast that would fry the brain of every one in the town including Isabelle. Hitting the shoreline. He took one long gasping breath as he skirted sown the perilous steps. Sweat dewing on his face. Concentration furrowed his brow.

He reached the sea, kicked his tennis shoes off, stripping down to the waist. He dived without pause into the water. Not as graceful as he had hoped more like a belly flop. No matter he was under now. As he swam the darkness took over, the water still reverberating with the building sonic blast.

He swam long and hard and there it was the once beautiful ship now covered in pods. The Thesa crew surrounded the ship using its shape to amplify the sound, with the communication system array as a microphone.

Anger transformed their beautiful faces into masks of rage. Apart from two figures floating alone, heads bent ashamed and sorrowful. They took no part in the proceedings. They acknowledged the Doctor's arrival by nodding and bowing which is the traditional welcome. Their hair flowing out behind them a great fan of gold silhouetting their faces with golden light.

"We welcome you again, your friend is a credit to you and her race, her manner is polite for her species!" Breeze moved forward to address him. His voice an echoed sigh in the currents.

"The others will not wake till the link is broken" it was then the Doctor noticed the Thesa were all joined hand in hand around the ship.

"Which one is the captain?" he asked scanning the group.

"Thesa Rue" replied Aqua her voice lighter than that of her counterpart.

"She has the captain's crown at the tip of the ships main hull" The Doctor was already swimming when her voice once more interrupted him.

"Caution Doctor. She is the most effected one of us all, the suffering she has witnessed here on this planet. The injustice has scared her deeply." She gestured for him to continue her long arm arched in to a perfect line.

Heading slowly to her he noticed that none of the crew had clocked his arrival. The whole crew in a trance like state. He saw her then her once stunning features had become cold and unyielding. Her eyes although angry held a deep sadness. There might be hope yet thought the Doctor. He swam so he was directly in front of Thesa Rue, reaching out to lightly touch her hands. Feeling his way to grasp her partners hand on either side, the Doctor separated them from Thesa Rue and reconnected them before they even realised the connection was severed.

Thesa Rues eyes snapped into sharp focus as the link was terminated. She scowled at the Doctor who returned the cold stare with a dazzling smile.

"Well that worked better than I hoped" smiling pleased with the small success.

"Now down to business. I'm the Doctor and you as the others tell me are Thesa Rue" He added.

"That is right stranger. Now I shall reconnect you and we will finally be free of this perverse planet and it's under developed people." She spat at him all the anger and hatred of thousands of year spewing out in one rush. She opened her mouth to start her song only to find the Doctor's hand covering it.

"Now, now, now, that's enough of that. Don't you want to know why, why I swam back all this way? To talk to you. Aren't you the least bit curious?" he teased trying to get a reaction, he wasn't disappointed the look of incredulity that flashed across her face was priceless. She nodded her consent, her face set in stone.

"Before I start. I'm so sorry about your home world." His handsome face drawn down in understanding and sadness.

"As I am for yours Time Lord." She mirrored his own sorrow, she soften just a little like her the Doctor had lost so much. There was an ache deep in her chest a hole that only pain had filled. She guessed the Doctor felt the same way even worse perhaps.

"Any way. You've got a leak in you Mytic engines haven't you? A problem with the batteries if I'm not mistaken?" he quizzed smiling. If he was on land he would be bouncing up and down on his heals by now. There was nothing more exciting than having a tinker.

"You are correct the battery manifold collapsed when we skimmed this planets atmosphere. The resulting explosion damaged the distress beacon. We have been stranded here on this world for thousands of these Earth years. Their technology and organic matter are not compatible. We cannot use it to repair the damage." She explained her eyes glowing in the dimming light as the sunset; the light from the ship was the only source now.

"Ah and that's where I come in" he gestured to his right hand pocket fishing a long cylinder out from its depths. He proceeded to wave the object in front of her face.

"We will give you till the sonic blast is ready and then if you have not proven your claim we will release the blast upon this town and all other towns we cross" she stated and rejoined the circle, with no further discussion.

"Well better get to work then." He said to himself. Swimming down towards the massive ship.


End file.
